


A Storybook Love (Unfinished)

by grey228



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey228/pseuds/grey228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow-up to Deus Ex Jenova, Storybook Love (working title) only managed to get a single chapter of Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time ecchi (Link and Malon) before I had to stop (and get a job). The original copy was meant for Sakura's Lemon Archive, but was never finished.</p><p>The premise was akin to Seven Against Thebes using characters from various videogames (not necessarily RPGs). Among the characters I planned to use were those from a KOEI game called 'Destrega'. That cast was to be a kingdom neighboring Hyrule (the princess there and Zelda were to be first cousins).</p><p>The story became more and more complex and convoluted -- added to this was the fact that few people would've cared for the Machiavellian intrigue where Ganon was the "good" guy and Zelda was the "bad" bitch. Ben Bova's Orion franchise had already done that well with the super-humans Ahriman and Ormazd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Storybook Love (Unfinished)


      Standard Disclaimer on adult material:
    
      Do not read, distribute, or otherwise expose
      to minors under penalty of death by (check one)
    
    -o- torture
    -o- crucifixion
    -o- feeding to the lions
    -o- having a living snake/gopher/flaming gerbil shoved up 
        your ass (which is quite creative, according to Lara)
    
      Notice From the Conservatives Who Know More About Right
      From Wrong Than You Do, So Please Give Us The Power To
      Control Your Lives From Here To Eternity.
    
    
        REGISTERED VOTER: IT'S NOT A JOB, IT'S YOUR LIFESTYLE.
    
                   REGISTER AND VOTE TODAY!!
    
    
    ============================================================
    ============================================================
    
    
                A   S T O R Y B O O K   L O V E
    
    
    ============================================================
    ============================================================
    
    
      ...Come my love, I'll tell you a tale,
      of a boy and girl and, their love story.
      And how he loved her, oh so much,
      and all the charm she did possess...
    
        -- Willy Deville, A Storybook Love
    
    
    ============================================================
    
    
      "Link...We're friends forever right?...Then help 
    me...Please help me..."
      He opened his eyes into the darkness. He sat up covered in 
    sweat. It was her again. Never had he dreamt so -- so 
    intensely.
      "Link?" a soft voice murmured beside him.
      The young man felt soft hands reach out and tenderly tug 
    at him.
      "Malon?"
      "Go back to sleep."
      Yes, sleep. That's probably the last thing I need, he 
    thought as he lay down with her warmth pressed against him.
    
    ************************************************************
    
      "Link!"
      The young man looked up.
      "Don't forget this," Malon handed him a thick coat, "It'll 
    keep you warm until you get back."
      She winked as he grabbed the garment.
      "Don't worry about it," Link pecked her on the cheek, "I'm 
    always up for *that*."
      "You troll!" she giggled and kissed him.
      "Hey you two!"
      The couple looked up to see her father shaking his fist 
    furiously at them.
      "There's time for that later!!"
      Malon blushed and kissed Link once more before she headed 
    off to the stables. He watched her run off as he mounted his 
    horse.
      "H'cha!" his boots dug into the mare's sides and she 
    whinnied before galloping off to the ranch's gates.
    
    ************************************************************
    
      "This goes to the castle," Talon grunted and hefted a jug.
      "And that one?" Link jerked his thumb.
      "The temple."
      "What temple?"
      "The one just beyond the market," the older man pointed to 
    a building in the distance.
      "I thought no one lived there," Link scratched his head 
    confused.
      Talon shrugged, "Must be now. The order came through 
    fairly late though. If it wasn't for Malon's sharp eye, I'd 
    a missed it."
      "Yeah," Link struggled under the weight, "Lucky me."
      "HAW!" Talon pounded his son in law on the back, "Lucky 
    you is right."
      Link stumbled and almost spilled the jug's contents. He 
    breathed a sigh of relief as the other man tottered away 
    with his batch.
      I am lucky, he told himself. He had met Malon quite by 
    accident at market years ago. Starving and penniless, she 
    took pity on him and offered what was his first meal in 
    days. After which he had followed her as a dog would ape its 
    master. A few weeks later, he had acquired a job as a 
    stable-hand on the ranch. As the years flew by, he grew 
    closer and closer to her until the day he found the courage 
    to ask her to marry him.
      Her father was at first, not overly glad that she had 
    taken a liking to such a character. The only thing Link had 
    on him were his clothes, which were rotting off his back and 
    a small clay ocarina. But as time wore on, Talon treated the 
    him like the son he never had.
      Link drifted back to the ocarina. He didn't remember where 
    it came from, or even how he came across it. But he did 
    remember how he serenaded Malon on those moonlit nights out 
    on the field. And how they first revealed their love for 
    each other in that storage shed far from prying eyes.
      Link remembered it as if it was yesterday.
    
    
    ============================================================
    
    
      ...Now this did happen, once upon a time,
      when things were not so complex.
      And how he worshipped the ground she walked,
      and when he looked her eyes, he became obsessed...
    
        -- Willy Deville, Princess Bride Theme - Storybook Love
    
    
    ============================================================
    
    
      "Psst!"
      Link looked up and saw Malon busy grooming the new foal. 
    No one else was with them, but what would she want with him? 
    He looked back down and focused on finishing doling out the 
    hay.
      "Hey! Link!!"
      He looked up and saw her standing their arms akimbo.
      "What do you want done now?"
      Malon blinked.
      "Are you going anywhere tonight?"
      Link did a double take, "Why?"
      She bit her lip and looked down, "Tonight's the harvest 
    festival, remember?"
      "Huh?" he scratched his ear uncomprehending.
      "Well?" Malon waited for an answer.
      "Well what?"
      "Are you coming with me?"
      "Sure, I guess."
      "Really?" she looked up and smiled, "Okay, I'll see you at 
    the storage shed after supper."
      "What? Which one?"
      "The one at the far end of the ranch," she waved and left 
    the stable.
    
    ************************************************************
    
      Link couldn't wait as he stamped his feet and tried to 
    ignore the cold. After dinner, he snuck out of the stable 
    where he slept and brought his ocarina along. He didn't know 
    why, but he had some strange feeling he wanted to bring it 
    along.
      The shed loomed like a tower in the pitch darkness. What 
    am I doing out here, he wondered as he rubbed and tried to 
    warm himself.
      The door creaked open slowly and he saw her head poke out.
      "Hey!" she beckoned him.
      Link followed her inside. His eyes adjusted to the 
    dimness. Malon was wearing a lacy white dress. He gulped as 
    he saw her blazing red hair draped seductively over her bare 
    shoulders.
      "Wow. Look who's the romantic," she giggled.
      "Huh?" he blinked, "Oh, I just thought I'd bring it 
    along."
      "That's sweet," she smiled.
      Link felt his ears, and other parts burn.
      "So what do I do now?"
      "Please," Malon knelt down on the spread, "Sit."
      Link sat down beside her. There were a bunch of cups and 
    plates neatly arranged on the tablecloth. Small, dainty 
    pastries were on each plate and the cups had some dark fluid 
    in them.
      "Here," she handed him a dish. He looked at her 
    cautiously, unsure what to do.
      "Eat it silly."
      He bit into it gingerly while she looked on.
      "How is it?"
      He blinked, "It's -- great."
      Malon smiled, "Here try this," she handed him another one.
      "Um, I just ate y'know?"
      Her eyes fell to the floor, "Oh."
      "Er, Malon?" Link chewed the pastry slowly, "What -- what 
    am I supposed to do?"
      "What do you mean?" she fluttered her eyes.
      "This harvest festival, I never heard of it."
      "Oh I wager you're still new to all the stuff that's 
    happening around here, hmm?" Malon swayed in the lamplight, 
    "It's best to just think of it as a night when two people 
    get together and --" she blushed.
      "-- and what?" he asked.
      Malon's face burned even redder.
      "Seriously," he pressed, "I -- I don't know."
      "Really?" she laughed, "Come one Link. Are you kidding 
    me?"
      "No," he smiled like an idiot, "Come on Malon, don't leave 
    me out in the dark!"
      Her eyes searched his before she emitted a gasp.
      "What's wrong?" he asked startled.
      "You really don't know do you?" she hid her smile.
      "That's what I've been telling you all along!"
      They sat in embarrassed silence for a while.
      "So, tell me Link, was -- who was your mother?"
      "Huh?" he looked up.
      "Who were your parents?"
      "I -- I don't know," he stammered, "I uh, never knew who 
    they were."
      Malon looked down, "Mama died when I was young."
      Link sat silent, unsure of what to say.
      "I was so small she could take me everywhere with her," 
    she sighed, "One day I was walking along the river bank when 
    I heard some horses nearby. I went over to see them when 
    they bolted towards me. Mama, she heard me. Heard my cry and 
    came over to see what was going on. There were so many, 
    Link. I couldn't count them."
      He sat enraptured by her tale.
      "When I came to, father said mama had gone to market," 
    Malon wiped the tears from her eyes, "I waited three days 
    for her to come back."
      Link held her hands as she shook off her tears.
      "I'm sorry," she began.
      "Don't be."
      Malon shook her head, "It's supposed to be a happy 
    occasion tonight."
      He felt her hands slide away, "I know something to cheer 
    us up."
      "What?"
      "Where's that ocarina of yours?"
      "Right here," he held it up.
      "I'll teach you a song," she clasped his hands, "It's a 
    song mama sung to me when I went to bed."
      "Sure," he felt her fingers guide him along the 
    instrument.
      A soft flow of notes followed as he played her song.
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
        --0------0------0----------
        ----0------0------0---0----
        ------0------0------0---0--
        ---------------------------
        ---------------------------
                         
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
      "That's lovely," he said as she finished.
      They sat in silence, unsure of what else to say.
      Malon was shivering.
      "Are you cold?"
      "Not really."
      But he heard her teeth chattering.
      "What are you doing?" she watched him set aside the plates 
    and cups and gather up the tablecloth.  
      "Here," he draped it over her.
      "My hero," she gazed at him with shining eyes, "Come on. 
    We'll share it."
      "It hardly enough for you," he said hoarsely.
      "It's all right," she smiled and held one end open for 
    him. 
      Link heard her sigh as he snuggled up close. Her scent 
    wafted through his nostrils.
      "I feel like I can share everything with you."
      "Me -- me too."
      She kicked off her shoes, "Okay. In that case, I -- I have 
    a confession to make."
      "What is it?" Link knelt and faced her.
      "There isn't anything called a harvest festival."
      He felt his throat tighten, "What do you mean?"
      "I mean I made it up," her eyes shimmered in the soft glow 
    of the lantern.
      Link gulped, "So what are we doing out here? Why are you 
    out here?"
      "Don't you remember?" she whispered.
      "Remember what?"
      She swayed a bit before answering, "Today is seven years 
    to the day we first met."
      "You mean at market?"
      Malon nodded, "Are you mad?"
      "Not really. I just wondered why you couldn't just tell 
    me."
      "Well I figured tonight deserved something more than just 
    words," she brushed her hair aside, "And there was something 
    else too."
      "Sure," he grinned, "I'm listening."
      "Not now," she shied away, "I -- I guess I can't. Not 
    right now."
      "Not now?" he wondered aloud, "Then that'll have to wait 
    until the next harvest festival, eh?"
      "Stop that!" she threw some loose straw at him, "This is 
    serious!"
      "Okay, okay," Link stopped laughing and took up her hands, 
    "I promise I won't laugh."
      "All right," she blushed, "What's the silliest dream you 
    ever had?"
      "Huh?" Link looked at her confused.
      "You know," she looked up at him, "Ever dream about being 
    someone in a fairy tale? Like a prince or a king?"
      He shook his head, "Not really. You?"
      "I always wanted to be a princess."
      "Princess?"
      "Yeah," she swayed under his gaze, "And I always wanted a 
    knight on a horse to come riding through and carry me far 
    away."
      "Where?"
      "I dunno," she said softly, "Just anywhere I guess. I 
    never really travel much with the work here."
      Link chuckled and stood.
      "Where are you going?" she looked at him confused.
      He strode over to where a saddle rested on a wooden post 
    and sat up on it.
      Malon laughed, "Who are you? Sir Link now?"
      He gave her a silly grin, "Come on. It's not a real horse, 
    but we can always pretend."
      She gleefully hopped into his arms, "Oh, take me away! Far 
    away! Take me to your enchanted castle!"
      "Sure enough milady," he clucked his tongue and mimicked a 
    gallop.
      Malon closed her eyes and hugged him, "Oh hurry Link! The 
    evil wizard has sent his minions! Hurry or we'll be caught!"
      "Look, the enchanted castle," Link set her down easily, 
    "Run off there," he pointed to the loft.
      "How to I get up there my hero?"
      "Here," Link pushed her up so she could grab the side and 
    hoist her up.
      He pushed her feet up as far as he could. Malon grunted as 
    she climbed up. The young man was so preoccupied with what 
    he was doing, that he wasn't aware that he was staring 
    straight up her dress. He snapped to his senses though, when 
    he realized that she was wearing absolutely nothing 
    underneath.
      Nothing.
      No wonder she was cold.
      Something between his legs stiffened. Link swallowed hard 
    and hopped about in a vain attempt to jounce it back into 
    position. His hands reached down to hide it when Malon poked 
    her head down.
      "How are you going to get up here?"
      "Uh, just a moment," his hands drew away as he saw a cart 
    tilted against the wall. He launched off its back and 
    clambered up the loft.
      "Now that we're up here, we're safe aren't we?" she looked 
    over the edge, "Oh I forgot about the lantern."
      "I'll get it," he got back down and blew out the flame.
      Malon was barely visible in the moonlight which sifted 
    through the window next to them.
      "Aren't you going to come back up?"
      "In a moment," Link felt around for his ocarina.
      "What are you doing?" she called out.
      A soft flow of notes flowed from below.
      Malon closed her eyes and hummed to the music.
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
      The last notes died away and Link took a deep bow.
      "Milady."
      "A hero and a gentleman," she giggled, "Oh Sir Link come 
    hither!"
      He clambered up to the loft once more and was greeted by 
    an angel wrapped in a tablecloth.
      "Oh Link," she squeezed him, "I've had more fun tonight 
    than I can remember in a long time!"
      "Hey Malon?"
      "What?"
      "Why," he cleared his throat, "Why are you wearing a 
    dress?"
      He heard her breath pause before answering, "Girls always 
    wear dresses silly."
      "Even when you ride?" he chided her.
      Malon chuckled, "Well, tonight's special."
      Link felt his pulse rise as he said the next few words, 
    "But you'd wouldn't be so cold if you put on something more 
    than that."
      She stood back and narrowed her eyes, "What are you 
    saying?"
      "I um -- I uh -- I -- I uh, saw underneath y'know?" his 
    hand gestured.
      "What did you see?" her eyes widened.
      "Ev--everything," he gulped.
      She gasped and drew the tablecloth around herself tightly.
      "It was an accident," he squeaked lamely, "I'm sorry. I 
    promise I won't say anything."
      Link began to move away when he felt her hand on his.
      "It's -- it's okay," her eyes were downcast, "I just 
    thought -- I'm sorry."
      He tried to leave but she held on.
      "Uh Malon?" he tried to shake off her hand, "I'd better 
    go."
      "Link," she drew closer, "Remember when I said I had 
    something to say earlier?"
      "About being a princess? Yeah I remember."
      "No!" her cry had a sense of urgency, "It's, it's not 
    that."
      "What is it then?"
      "I -- I --- I --- still --- can't," she released her grip 
    and sat down, "Maybe you should go to bed."
      "What about you?"
      "I'll stay here for a while."
      "It's dangerous out here," Link said with worry in his 
    voice, "You'll be better off at the house."
      "I'll be fine," she drew the cloth closer around herself.
      "I've heard stories of monsters wandering into campsites 
    before."
      She hugged her knees tightly and didn't answer.
      "I'm serious," he pleaded, "I can't go to sleep knowing 
    something bad might happen to you!"
      "I know," she gazed at him longingly, "So won't my knight 
    protect me?"
      "Malon. I --"
      He saw her eyes shining in the darkness.
      "We're going to be in big trouble if -- if someone finds 
    us here tomorrow."
      "Maybe," she whispered and pulled him down, "But as my 
    knight you have to do what I say right?"
      "I -- I guess."
      "Then kiss me."
      Link sucked in his breath, "What did you just say?"
      "Kiss me," she shut her eyes and puckered up.
      "I never -- um, did this before," he shifted nervously.
      "How hard can it be?"
      "Malon," he tried to shove her off, "I want to, but --"
      "But what?" she said softly, "As your lady I command you. 
    Kiss me."
      Link sighed and relented, "Okay. Just once."
      "Just once," she closed her eyes.
      He bent close and hovered briefly before her face, 
    savoring the moment before he pressed his face onto hers.
      This wasn't so bad, he thought, but Malon soon pulled 
    away.
      "What's wrong?"
      "Wait," her voice rasped, "I -- just wait."
      He watched her stand up and shrug off her dress. His jaw 
    dropped as he feasted his eyes on her naked, supple body.
      "What -- are -- you -- doing?" he began to pant. He felt 
    his dick harden.
      "What I wanted to do when I asked you out here," she knelt 
    down and kissed him again.
      Link groaned as she began tugging off his shirt. A shock 
    of pleasure ran through his body as Malon nuzzled his neck 
    and began helping him take off his clothes. She took his 
    semi erect dick between her hands and examined it with 
    wonder and curiosity.
      "So that's what it looks like up close," she was bent low 
    enough for him to feel her breath.
      "Malon," Link panted and tried not to stare, "This - I've 
    - this is - I've never done this before."
      "Me neither," she bit her lip, "Don't laugh if -- if I do 
    something moronic okay?"
      He gave her a weak smile, "D-do you know what to do?"
      "I've watched the horses," she looked up with yearning in 
    her eyes.
      "Yeah, me too."
      She smiled, "Did you ever think about -- about me when you 
    watched them?" 
      He felt his ears burn as he replied, "I always wondered 
    what -- what you'd -- what you'd look like doing that."
      "Link," Malon giggled and blushed, "You're terrible."
      "What about you?" his throat was dry, "Did you--?"
      "Everytime I --," she blushed again, "I always thought 
    about -- about what yours looked like."
      "You're worse than me," he touched her face hesitantly, 
    "Do you want to? You might have a child."
      She looked at him with shining eyes, "There's no other man 
    I want for -- for this."
      "And there's no other woman I want to do this with," he 
    drew her near and kissed her deeply.
      Malon's hands ran down and fondled his dick while his ran 
    through her red haired bush. He bent low and nuzzled her 
    breasts. She emitted a playful squeal as he gently nibbled 
    her nipples. She gently pushed him off and got on all fours.
      "So, I s'pose this is it hmm?" she craned her head around.
      "Yeah," Link placed a kiss on her butt.
      He stooped until her ass was at eye level.
      "Where now?"
      "You don't know?" Malon looked back with worried eyes.
      "I didn't watch the horses that much," he chuckled.
      She sighed and brushed her hair aside, "Well try one. I'll 
    tell you if it's the right one."
      "How would you know?"
      "I'll know silly," she grinned at him, "A woman knows 
    these things."
      Link gently smacked her butt, "Okay. I'll trust you."
      "Just --!"
      "What?"
      "Just go slow and easy okay?" her voice held a trace of 
    fear, "Try something small first."
      "Like what?" he looked around.
      "Maybe just a finger okay?"
      "All right," Link kissed her shoulder, "You just tell me 
    if it hurts then."
      Malon eased back and braced herself. He looked at the two 
    likely spots for him to go.
      Hmm, one of them I know is for er -- I wonder which one? 
    Maybe this one? He pressed his index finger against her 
    asshole. She let out a sigh and wiggled her butt to 
    encourage him further. He slowly pressed further when she 
    cried out.
      "Malon?"
      "I -- I don't think that's it," she was shaking her head, 
    "Try -- try the other one."
      "Okay," his throat was dry. He moved his digit to the 
    other place near her small patch of red hair.
      "It's so small ---"
      "Just push in," her breaths were coming out heavier.
      Link slowly shoved his finger in, half expecting her to 
    cry out again.
      "Malon?"
      She was quiet, but her hips began a swaying back and forth 
    motion. Link felt her warmth around his finger as she began 
    to moan.
      "I think I found it," he smiled as he watched her move her 
    body.
      "P-put in an-another one."
      "Sure," Link inserted another digit into her cunt and 
    heard her release a satisfied sigh.
      He watched fascinated now as Malon kept moving her herself 
    on his fingers. Her hole became more and more relaxed and 
    his fingers began to feel wet and slippery.
      "Oh," she struggled for breath, "Hmm."
      Malon began to slam herself furiously against him and a 
    sweet, nutty musk came forth. Its aroma drove Link wild as 
    he began rubbing his dick with his other free hand. 
    Suddenly, she cried out.
      "Malon!?" he froze in fear, "Did I--?"
     She flipped over and savagely kissed him.
      "Link," she panted, "Mmmmmnnngggnhn!" she licked the 
    pungent glop that covered his fingers.
      "You okay?" he was a little scared by her sudden cry.
      "Yes," her eyes oozed lust as she licked her lips and bent 
    down before him.
      "What are you --- oooohh --- aaahhh," Link felt her lips 
    on the tip of his dick. Malon's tongue flicked out and 
    lapped up the sparkling pre-cum.
      "Yummmmnnggh," her words were muffled as she swallowed his 
    dick inch by inch.
      Link leaned back and tried to remember anything that felt 
    like this; nothing even came close. He simply never done 
    that felt this good before. He watched as her head began to 
    bob up and down, her spit dribbling down his shaft.
      "Uh. Faster," he begged her with ragged breaths, "Faster. 
    Ungh."
      She tightened her lips around his shaft and moved her head 
    more and more. He felt her tongue run itself all around him; 
    Link couldn't stand it anymore. The feeling of Malon's 
    vibrant mouth and the smell of her sex drove him over the 
    edge. A weird feeling surfaced in his crotch, one he had 
    never felt before.
      Was it an urge to piss? It almost felt like it. He tried 
    desperately to hold it back. He didn't want to do that while 
    she was sucking down there, but he couldn't hold it forever.
      "Uh Malon," he tried to form words, "I -- uh. I'm -- uh. 
    Ungh, uh, uh, ungh!!"
      Her eyes grew wide as he shot into her waiting mouth. 
    Malon gagged as she drew her head up and coughed violently. 
    Spurts of white stuff started coming out of his pee hole.
      "Aaaaahhh," Link sat breathless as he gazed at her. She 
    was trying hard to catch her breath.
      "I - I'm sorry! You all right?" he began to sound worried.
      She held up a hand and gagged slightly, "I'm okay."
      "Did I - do something --?"
      "No," she smiled weakly, "I just didn't expect -- I didn't 
    expect it."
      "Sorry."
      "It's okay," Malon came up and hugged him. The corner of 
    her mouth dripped some of the white glop. He looked at her 
    with curiosity.
      "You know it tastes a bit like," she smacked her lips, 
    "Like milk cream."
      "Really?" he pulled her close and kissed her.
      "Yummy?" she smiled as he drew away.
      Link nodded and nuzzled her neck.
      "What about yours?" he whispered in her ear.
      "My what?"
      "Yours," he reached down and fingered her cunt, "You got 
    all of it last time."
      "I --- oooh," Malon gushed as he began stroking her.
      She lay down and watched his fingers slide in and out. Her 
    hands began to massage her breasts and she let out a small 
    moan as he began to move his fingers deeper and faster. 
    Because of the position of his hand, his thumb kept going 
    over a nub on above her slit. He didn't know what he was 
    really doing, but the more he did it, the louder she got 
    until finally -- "Aaaahnnnhhh!!" Malon's hips bucked as she 
    felt an intense shock ran through her body.
      Link smiled as he pulled his fingers out and tasted the 
    juices she had selfishly lapped up earlier.
      "Tastes like -- like --"
      "Like what?" she asked expectantly.
      "Like your pastries," he winked.
      "Flatterer," Malon pouted and sucked on his fingers 
    seductively.
      "I've never seen the horses do that," he grinned wryly.
      "Me neither," she hugged him, "I -- I don't know what came 
    over me."
      Link draped his arms around her, "What ever is it was, I 
    hope it happens again soon!"
      She giggled and playfully shoved him away, "You troll!"
      He smiled and grabbed her by the waist, "Hey, you still up 
    for our baby?"
      Malon nodded and lay back down on the pile of hay, "At 
    least we know what goes where now."
      "Yeah," he felt his dick harden again as he crawled on top 
    of her.
      She sighed and helped him in. Malon's mouth formed a 
    silent 'O' as the head of his dick slowly pushed apart her 
    cunt. It felt *thick*. Thicker than any of his fingers. 
    Thicker than anything she could have imagined.
      "Oooohhh," Malon groaned softly as Link pushed his flesh 
    stick in deeper and deeper.
      He let out a relieved sigh as he settled on top of her.
      "Umh," he struggled to ready himself, "Okay?"
      "Umm hmm," she nodded and urged him on.
      Malon suddenly cried out in panic as he began to move his 
    hips.
      "Link!" she clutched him tightly, "D-don't -- go -- so 
    fast! It h-hurts -- a little. Just a little."
      "Okay. Okay," he bit his lip and forced himself to slow 
    down.
      She slowed her breathing as he began to stroke her deep 
    and slow. Malon blew softly into his ear as her legs slid up 
    and clasped his waist.
      "That's it," she let out a satisfied sigh, "That's it. Hmm 
    aaaah ---"
      She ran her hand through his hair and tickled his face. 
    With her other free hand, she toyed with his shaft as he 
    poled in and out. She let him suck her fingers one by one as 
    he slowly fucked her. The sound of his hips slapping gently 
    into hers fueled him forward. Link soon felt a familiar 
    feeling run up his crotch again. This time, he knew what to 
    do as he let everything out. He groaned and collapsed on top 
    of Malon as he felt something come out from him and go 
    inside her. She held him tightly as he bucked and ground 
    against her hips in ecstasy.
      "Th-this was better than I ever hoped for," she stroked 
    his bare back.
      "Uh, yeah."
      Malon held him as Link shuddered and caught his breath.
      "What do you think it'll be?" she whispered softly.
      "Huh?"
      "Our baby," she smiled at him, "A boy or girl? Maybe 
    both!"
      "Doesn't matter."
      "Oh," Malon sounded hurt.
      "I just know it'll have the best mother on the veldt," he 
    saw her brighten up.
      "And the best father too," she murmured and kissed him, "I 
    love you."
      Link let out a quiet chuckle as he took her hands and 
    nibbled them, "I love you too."
      The two bumped heads and gazed longingly into each other's 
    eyes.
    
    ************************************************************
    
      "WATCH IT YOU BASTARD!!"
      "Huh?" Link snapped out of his thoughts in time to dance 
    aside a speeding horse.
      The rider spat and sped off in a whirling cloud of dust.
      "Son of a --," Link scowled at the shrinking figure. But 
    he was willing to let it go. No reason to make Malon a 
    widow.
      He stumbled toward the temple under the weight of the 
    vessel and set it down with a sigh of relief. Link sat down 
    and wiped his brow before going up to the large double doors 
    and knocking.
      "Halloo!!" he called.
      No answer.
      Link tried the door. It opened easily.
      "Halloo!" he called out again.
      Only silence greeted him.
      He stepped in the temple and gazed at the high ribbed 
    vault with wonder. Light shone through high pointed windows. 
    At the end of the hall, a small altar rested on a large red 
    rug.
      What could this place be?
      Link cautiously stepped forth. The doors suddenly slammed 
    shut behind him as a bright light flared in his eyes. He 
    screamed and his hands flew up to shield his eyes as a 
    flurry of light and sound assaulted his senses. Link hunched 
    over and clamped down on his head to drown out the noise.
      "Link?"
      He opened his eyes and looked up. The cacophony had died 
    down and the light had abated. He was in a small softly 
    lighted room. A curtained bed sat in the middle of the room. 
    A small girl sat on its edge.
      "Link?"
      He stood up slowly and stared. She appeared to be child, 
    no taller than his chest. Her tunic and dress were green -- 
    as was her hair.
      "How do you know my name?" he asked.
      The child smiled and said, "I know many things about you."
      "Where am I?" Link gathered his courage.
      "To everyone, nowhere. To us --" she gestured vaguely and 
    trailed off.
      "Who are you?"
      The girl smiled, "Saria."
      He blinked with dim recognition, "S-s-saria? What a 
    strange name."
      She smiled innocently at him.
      "Where are your parents?" Link asked, "I have your milk."
      She laughed and kicked her feet frivolously, "Still an 
    honest person despite all this time!"
      Link grinned, but didn't know why, "What do you mean?"
      "You don't remember do you?" her eyes dimmed.
      "Remember what? I just met you."
      "Have you?" she cocked her head.
      Link saw something in her emerald green eyes he didn't 
    like, "I'd better go."
      "You can't."
      "What?" he turned to face her and gasped.
      The girl had removed her clothing and sat nude on the bed. 
    His eyes feasted itself on her young prepubescent body. So 
    small, so childish. Link shivered as he realized what he was 
    thinking.
      How can I!?
      He turned and walked away.
      "You can't leave this room!" she said.
      "Why?" he averted his eyes.
      "The spell will not break until we are done."
      "Done with what?
      Link's eyes grew wide she led him towards the bed, "You 
    can't be serious. You're only a kid."
      "Ssssh," she placed her fingers to his mouth.
      "What do you want?" his voice full of fear.
      "Just you," she had to stand on the bed to kiss him.
      She's so small, he realized as her young lips touched his. 
    The girl pushed him down on the bed and straddled his chest. 
    He swallowed hard as he gazed at her tiny, hairless slit. He 
    sucked in his breath as he felt his trousers being pulled 
    off. Saria was soon sucking him intently with her small 
    mouth. Link tore his gaze away from the travesty before him. 
    Her body was so light, he could've easily swatted her aside.
      But he didn't.
      Link shut his eyes and tried to think of his wife, but it 
    wasn't long before her image melted away, replaced by this 
    enchanting young girl. He was so awed that his length 
    disappeared so easily into her tiny head that he forgot for 
    a moment what she was doing to him until a shiver of 
    pleasure coursed through him. Saria didn't complain as he 
    bucked his hips and came inside her waiting mouth. Link 
    grabbed her roughly by the head and ground himself against 
    her face until he fully spent himself. She sucked and 
    swallowed his entire load without emitting as much as a 
    peep. Unlike Malon.
      His wife. He sucked in a breath as he watched the girl 
    lick his shaft clean with her cherry red tongue.
      "This is wrong," his voice barely crept above a whisper.
      Saria ogled him with misty eyes, "So why do you still lie 
    here?"
      Link sat up. He could move again. But he didn't leave. Not 
    yet.
      "Who are you?"
      "Saria," she smiled.
      "No," he said coldly, "Your real name."
      "Saria," she kissed him on the cheek.
      "Are you a witch?"
      She emitted a childish laugh and shook her head, "What 
    stories have you heard now Link?"
      He gritted his teeth, "Then tell me what kind of a child 
    does these sorts of things?"
      "One who loves you," she whispered.
      "I have - a - wife," he said quietly.
      Saria smiled sadly, "That didn't stop you earlier."
      "I should go."
      "Remember, you can't leave until we're done."
      Link shut his eyes, "I don't bed children."
      "But you must," she tugged his arm.
      "Why?"
      "Because," Saria dipped her head, "I have to carry your 
    child."
      "Why would you want to do that?" he stood and pulled his 
    pants up, "You're no older than one yourself."
      "If I don't bear your descendant," she looked at him 
    gravely, "Then Hyrule is doomed to die."
      "Pull the other one," he said dourly, "That's the most 
    pathetic excuse I've heard for -- for something like this. 
    I'm leaving."
      "Enough," a blue light bathed the room, "You've had your 
    chance."
      A bright blue sphere of light descended and formed into an 
    exotic looking -- monster. Link had no other words to 
    describe the creature. It resembled a human, but it had blue 
    skin and small black spots all over, plus fish like fins and 
    a giant oblong shaped head. It was blatantly female, Link 
    noticed it had breasts and its familiarly curved waist and 
    hips. It -- she, blinked her shimmering black eyes and sat 
    on the bed.
      "Come on," she patted the bed, "Try me."
      "You got to be kidding," Link stepped back, "You're not 
    even Hylian."
      "Is that anyway to address your fiancee?" her face bore a 
    look of hurt.
      "Fiancee my butt," he said, "I'm married."
      The creature's jawed dropped as she looked at Saria, who 
    whispered, "He doesn't know."
      The blue skinned creature stood before Link, "I am -- I 
    was Princess Ruto of the Zora. Betrothed to you as your 
    fiancee when I gave you my family's dowry after you rescued 
    me."
      Link shook his head and shrugged.
      "Ruto, you bumble head," another light shone through the 
    room, "Now you've made a mess of things!"
      A dull yellow light materialized before the three and 
    formed into an slender, dark skinned woman donned in a 
    slinky outfit of thin chains and small gems.
      "Nabooru!" the fish creature put her arms akimbo, "How 
    DARE you interrupt when I'm not even finished with my 
    beloved!?"
      "Don't call me that!" Link snapped as visions of Malon 
    surfaced in his head.
      Ruto ignored him as she began a tirade against the barely 
    dressed newcomer.
      "What an obscene get up!"
      "Better than you appearing in the nude!"
      "You look like a tramp!"
      "And you smell like a fish!!"
      "Well so does your cunt!"
      "At least I wash down there!"
      "At least I have a dowry!"
      "I initiated him!"
      "Liar!"
      "No you lie!"
      "Hey you two," Saria cut in, "He's trying to leave."
      Link turned back to see the dark skinned woman and the 
    fish girl focus their gaze on him.
      "Eeep," he ran around the room, desperately looking of a 
    way out.
      "There's no escape Link," Nabooru pulled one of her nipple 
    chains seductively.
      "You can't leave until you've given one of us a child," 
    Ruto sat back down on the bed.
      Link looked at the young girl, Saria. She nodded slowly, 
    "I'm sorry about this."
      "Listen," he straightened up, "I'm flattered. I really am. 
    You're all very er, beautiful."
      The three women looked at him intently.
      "But all in all you can get some other man who isn't 
    married to do this."
      "We need you Link," Saria shrugged, "No other man will 
    do."
      "Why?"
      "You're a descendant of the Sacred Knights of Hylia," Ruto 
    explained.
      "Meaning?"
      "Meaning," Nabooru smiled wryly, "You have to leave your 
    seed with one of us so that your descendant may one day 
    arise and defend this land."
      "Why one of you?" Link asked suspiciously.
      "Hopefully all of us!" Ruto fluttered her fins excitedly.
      "We are Sages," Saria ignored her companion's outburst, 
    "We are charged with the protection of the Sacred Realm."
      "And the Triforce," Ruto added.
      "Triforce?" Link asked slowly.
      It sounded familiar.
      "The Triforce holds the power of the heavens," Nabooru 
    leered and tugged enticingly on another chain hooked between 
    her legs, "We must keep it from the hands of those who wish 
    to conquer."
      "So why me?" Link squeaked.
      "We -- realize you would die someday," Saria cast her eyes 
    downward, "So we figured the best way was to --" she trailed 
    off.
      "Bed me," Link finished.
      "And have your descendant carry on the lineage," Ruto 
    added, "Our lineage. Our legacy."
      The others nodded.
      "I don't care what it is you want from me," he growled, 
    "But I'm not giving any of you a child. I have my own family 
    to take care of."
      "Malon."
      "How'd you know?" he faced Ruto.
      "I know," she smiled, "Is she prettier than me?"
      Link was about to answer when she raised a hand.
      "No. Don't answer. I know what's in your heart."
      "Then in that case," Link said through clenched teeth, 
    "You know I don't want to go through with this."
      "Then why did you do what you did with Saria?"
      "That was a mistake," he snapped.
      "What would you suppose if we told her what you did?" Ruto 
    smiled.
      Link froze.
      "Are you threatening me?"
      Nabooru made a face, "It looks like there is no other way 
    to get you to do what we want."
      "I don't think she'd believe it," he whispered softly, "Or 
    you."
      "Really?"
      A bright blue flare surrounded Ruto. When Link opened his 
    eyes, a slender young woman stood where she was. Though 
    traces of the fish woman remained present in the face, the 
    whole body overall was Hylian without a doubt.
      "Do you think she'll believe me now?" the voice was Ruto's 
    and the way she swirled her tongue made Link cringe, "Malon! 
    Malon! I'm here to see the milkboy! He and I plan to elope!"
      Saria bit her lip and looked away.
      "You force me," he whispered fiercely.
      "Yes but," Nabooru stepped closer, "but you may learn to 
    enjoy it. As we will."
      "I know I will!" Ruto clapped her hands with joy and 
    reverted to her fishy form.
      "Stop."
      Nabooru and Ruto turned around, "What?!"
      "I said stop," Saria's voice was low, but it carried 
    authority.
      She turned to Link, "Go."
      "What?" he looked at her confused.
      "Leave."
      A door shimmered into view beside him.
      "Saria!" Ruto whipped her oblong head around, "What are 
    you doing?"
      "We have to do this remember?" Nabooru's voice was 
    indignant.
      "You know what's in his heart," she said coldly, "And we 
    aren't here to force him into anything."
      "But--!!"
      Saria held up her hand and Nabooru fell into silence. Ruto 
    however, wasn't so easily stymied.
      "Leave now and you shan't find your life again, beloved," 
    the fish woman hissed sharply, "Ever."
      Link paused briefly before Saria repeated with even calm, 
    "Go."
      "Thank you," he said relieved, "I -- thank you."
      "Just go," she whispered.
      Link was about to say something more but he glanced at the 
    other two and decided it was best to leave.
    
    ************************************************************
    
      From a dark cistern, buried deep beneath the earth a 
    shadowy figure bolted upright. Its eyes were aglow with 
    fiery hate as it realized it had awakened. Looking up 
    towards for the first time in ages, it uttered a triumphant 
    howl of laughter.
    
    ************************************************************
    
      He found Talon waiting for him by the wagon.
      "Back already?" the older man asked.
      "Huh?"
      "Gone and back in five minutes," he guffawed, "I wish I 
    still had your energy, son."
      "Five minutes?" Link blinked.
      Was I gone for only five minutes?
      "Haw!" Talon snorted, "Too bad your memory ain't as good 
    as mine."
      "Yeah," the young man was perplexed, but he let it go, 
    "Anymore?"
      "Nope that's it," Talon stepped up the wagon, "The guards 
    helped me out y'see?"
      He whipped the horses and started towards the gates.
      Link stood stupidly until he realized Talon was unaware of 
    what had happened to him. He hurried to his mount and 
    followed the man back to the gates.
      Back to the ranch.
      Back to Malon.
      It was strange. To him, it seemed like he had been gone 
    for an hour, if not longer. And the damnedest thing was that 
    it wasn't the bickering or anything else that stuck in his 
    mind. No. It was the vision of that sweet little face doing 
    something so wanton it was almost -- 
      Link shivered at the memory of his clandestine encounter. 
    The vision of her small body readily laid out for pleasure 
    and pummeling gave him a strange chill through his body. 
    Vile, and yet ---
      He pursed his lips and shuddered. Saria. I've heard of you 
    before.
      I know I have.
      But when? And where?
      "Hey there handsome."
      A voice jerked him from his thoughts.
      "I figured it was only a matter of time when you'd stop 
    noticing me," Malon leaned against the porch's fence and 
    sniffed audibly.
      He blinked. Home. At last.
      Link never knew how much he missed it until now.
      "Sorry," he dismounted, "I --- I was distracted."
      She sighed and buttoned his coat tighter, "Come on, 
    dinner's ready."
      "Thanks," Link felt a sharp pang of guilt as she took his 
    hand and led him to the house.
      Maybe I should tell her, he thought.
      But what then?
      She might think you're insane.
      Or she may think you're hiding something worse.
      "Hey wait," he pulled her aside before they reached the 
    door.
      "What is it?" she looked at him strangely.
      He kissed her.
      "Hey!" she pulled away and laughed, "We'll do that later!"
      "Okay," he whispered, "I -- I just wanted you to know I 
    love you."
      Malon dipped her head, "Tell me something I don't know 
    silly."
      Link chuckled and tipped her chin up for another kiss.
      "I love you too," she murmured.
      They held each other for a while before they went inside.
    
    ************************************************************
    
      "I TOLD you," Nabooru hissed sharply as the doorway 
    vanished, "I told you it wouldn't work."
      "I suppose you had a better plan!?" Ruto snapped back, 
    "You think I ENJOY acting like a common whore to fulfill our 
    needs?!"
      Saria closed her eyes and ears as the two filled the 
    chamber with a cacophony of shrieking and shouting.
      ". . . leaves us no choice," Nabooru tore off her metallic 
    strappings, "We war."
      "And with whom may I inquire?" a new voice chimed 
    throughout the chamber.
      The three of them perked up as a violet ball of energy 
    sailed in from the darkness and materialized in a bent-over 
    figure.
      "Impa," Ruto's fins flicked about in agitation, "You've 
    news?"
      "Aye, I've news."
      "And?" Nabooru suddenly became reserved.
      Impa looked down and shook her head.
      "Grim news," Ruto muttered under her breath.
      "No?" the olive skinned girl whispered.
      The crone shook her head slowly, "I'm sorry."
      Nabooru glared hotly at the green haired girl.
      "Sorry," Saria repeated dully.
      "Apologies won't bring them back," she hissed, "And now 
    you've robbed me of my one chance at revenge!"
      "We're not out for revenge," Impa said calmly.
      "What do you care!? You're as dead as they come!!" the 
    olive-skinned woman snarled.
      Impa was taken aback, "We are not to act rashly ---"
      Her reply was rudely cut short by Nabooru, who pointed
    at Saria, "Curse you! You spineless witch! You care more
    for you and that man than you do for your own duties!"
      "That's not true!" the child's protests were muted 
    compared to the gale of accusations.
      "You don't even care WHAT happens, do you whore!?" the 
    scream was ear splitting.
      "I am, and will always be, loyal to our goal Sage of 
    Spirit," Saria became pleading, "And I am --- your --- 
    friend."
      Nabooru's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Don't you dare call 
    me that again. Ever." She vaulted upwards with a mournful 
    cry which forced the others to cower their heads.
      When the angry sage's presence receded, Ruto flitted her 
    fins and smiled thinly at her colleague on the bed.
      "You've lost more than a friend this day, Sage of Wood," 
    the Zora looked at her oddly, "I wonder if the others 
    will allow you to muddle our plans in the future."
      Saria shut her eyes as Impa held up her cane.
      "Enough. I must know: did he even try?"
      "Does it look like he did?" Ruto gestured vaguely at the 
    recent performance.
      "I had presumed he would at least give one ---"
      "You assumed wrong old one," the blue skinned fish being 
    gazed back levelly.
      "Then it is just as we feared," Impa's words were grave 
    but her tone was anything but, "We face him. Alone."
      "So we must," Ruto's gills fluttered slightly, "We've no 
    choice."
      "We had every choice," Impa said slowly, "But we chose the 
    worst one when we began."
      "Our fault," Saria suddenly murmured.
      "No," Ruto turned towards her, "It is---"
      "Enough," Impa interrupted her tirade, "We must make ready 
    then. Notify the others."
      Ruto paused to regain her composure, bowed then vanished in
    her own signature blue light. With the fish-woman gone, the
    crone hobbled over to the bed and looked intently at the green
    haired girl.
      "We cannot best him," Impa's words hung in the air, dead 
    as their fate, "Not alone."
      "But we can try."
      "And die."
      "Why'd you not tell the others?"
      "Rauru knows," Impa's tone haughty, "The great, mighty 
    keeper of time knows."
      "What shall we do?" Saria curled into a ball, making 
    herself appear even smaller.
      "What we must," the crone sagged, "And nothing else."
      "But we'll fail."
      "Perhaps, little one. Perhaps."
      "And we can do nothing until then," Saria curled into a 
    ball, "Nothing but stand to the end."
      "Perhaps," Impa chuckled quietly, "There may be yet 
    another way."
      The green haired girl looked at the hag intently. Of all 
    the sages, Impa was not the oldest, or wisest, or the most 
    powerful. But she was wily and full of surprises --- each 
    one more surprising than the last. Her connections to the 
    forces of shadow allowed her access to such things as 
    trickery and deceit. That relationship has allowed her 
    insight into the mind of the very enemy that they fought 
    against. And it was that very connection that demands she 
    spend all her energies from being totally consumed by, hence 
    her battered physical stature.
      "You've a plan?" Saria wanted to sound hopeful.
      "A plan I have," Impa held up a crooked finger with great 
    sadness in her eyes, "But it needs more."
      "How do you mean, ancient?" the girl sat up with interest.
      "Heed me," Impa rasped, "The ocarina is one of many, but
    there are more. Many more."
      "I don't understand Impa," Saria shook her head, "The ocarina
    was only an instrument that allows use of another. It possesses
    no powers other than to magnify that of its keeper."
      The old woman's brow crinkled as she sat on the bed.
      "Aye, the ocarina has no powers, merely the illusion of them."
      Saria looked up at Impa intently as she continued, "The ocarina
    is but one path we seek. There are invariably more paths to the
    Triforce than there are stars in the sky, but few are the paths
    we desire."
      "And what of the paths we do not?"
      Impa's face hardened, "They belong to others."
      "Others?"
      "Others who would harbour ill towards us."
      The crone levelled her gaze on the tiny sage, "I leave you
    to your task."
      With those words, the hag's form dissolved into the unbiquitous
    plamsa form shared by them all. The violet spheroid vanished into
    the room's ceiling, leaving a haze of purple mist and fumes.
      Saria buried her tear streaked face in her tiny hands. She drew
    the bedsheet around herself as she thought back to Impa's words. 
      'The ocarina is but one path we seek.'
      Was it the same one from so long ago, she wondered. The same
    one she gave to the one man she loved?
      'I leave you to your task.'
      It must be it, she thought. I must find out at the least.
      Her throat tightened at the prospect of seeing him again.
      But if it held the key to the solution --
      Determined, Saria gathered the bedsheet once more and vanished
    in a sphere of green light.
    
    ************************************************************
    
      Two days passed without incident; no more strange lights 
    or strange women.
      Everything was as it was.
      As it should be.
      And yet --
      Link rubbed his ear thoughtfully as he lay listening to 
    the distant rumble.
      Something was amiss. He wasn't quite sure what irked him, 
    but it was there. Like the flutter of an unseen moth.
      Lightning danced across the darkened veldt, its brief 
    flicker coloured his face chalk white as he sat upright on 
    his bed.
      Ruto had said, 'You shan't find your life again.'
      It smacked of ill-will, but feelings ran high at the 
    moment. Still, it didn't bode well.
      Link's face tightened. Certainly they all were sorcerers 
    of some power. What did the fish-woman foresee?
      "That was wonderful," Malon stifled a yawn as she clung 
    onto his arm.
      "Um hmm," Link rocked her gently.
      They had breezed through their chores despite Talon's 
    absence. As usual, the older man had left for his favoured 
    haunt after he returned to the ranch after the milk run. An 
    out of the way place to the west, near the badlands. Link 
    had visited it once, at the behest of Malon to fetch Talon 
    back when he didn't return for five straight days.
      The place was no more than an ugly scraping together of 
    tents and manure, and it was a wonder to him why Talon would 
    choose such a place to relax. Malon hardly approved of her 
    father's wanderlust, but there was little she could do 
    except nag him; she was afterall, only his daughter.
      Besides, Link smiled inwardly, it allowed us to be alone.
      "Mischief," was all Malon had to say of her father's 
    escapades, but he could tell she secretly enjoyed these 
    nights when it was just the two of them. And as if to prove 
    a point, she had asked if he wanted to sneak back to the 
    storage shed to relive old times. Needing to push the events 
    at the temple out of his mind, he quickly agreed.
      Still, the whole matter rattled him, despite Malon's 
    comforting presence. Perhaps he needed some stronger urging 
    to forget.
      "Hey."
      "What?" she yawned again and reached up to tickle the back 
    of his neck.
      "When's Talon coming back again?"
      "No later than tomorrow night if he keeps his head," she 
    turned around to see him, "Why?"
      "Maybe we can hide ourselves here until then," he winked.
      Malon smiled, "But who'd do all the work?"
      "Faeries I say," he pinched her gently.
      "Not funny," she kissed him, "Ooh, you're so bad when he's 
    not here!"
      "Me?" he pulled her closer, "What about you? Seducing me 
    in the storage shed an' all."
      "So that's how you see me?! Well, I'll just have to leave 
    you out of my fun next time," she sniffed and tried to get 
    up.
      "Oh?" he grinned and grabbed her by the wrist, "You've 
    someone else in mind?"
      "Maybe," she thumbed her nose at him, "Now let me go."
      "No," he circled his arms around her waist, "I think I'll 
    hang on to you for a while longer."
      "Why you --" she squirmed and tried to escape, "We'll see 
    about that!" 
      "Wow," he feigned heaving, "You gotta lose some weight!"
      Malon's eyes grew wide, "That's it! No more for you, you, 
    you --"
      "Me Link," he growled, "Forest boy see pretty girl. Must 
    make her feel good."
      "Stop it!" she fended off her husband's advances with 
    fervor but she was smiling all the way.
      "Ow!" Link winced as Malon caught him by the nose.
      "Let me go you -- you -- troll!"
      "Troll hunh?" his voice distorted from his wife's hold, 
    "Then I'll haff-too eat you."
      Link lolled his tongue and Malon let out a shriek.
      "Stop it!" she held him at bay, "That's disgusting!"
      "Uh huh," he grinned and pinned her to the ground.
      "Link! I'm warning you --- aah!"
      Malon's protests gave way to a delighted squeal as the 
    young man nuzzled deep into the nape of her neck. She fell 
    silent and reciprocated by clutching his ass with her work 
    worn hands. Malon wasn't complaining anymore, but her 
    quietness made Link unsure. Sometimes she'd get mad at him 
    for pushing things too far.
      "You like it?" he whispered.
      Malon didn't answer but he could feel her nod slightly. He 
    decided to give her cause to reply. He moved his hips 
    forward and felt the tip of his cock brush lightly against 
    the berry red patch of fuzz between her legs. This prompted 
    her to groan and move herself to meet him. Link moved 
    himself back and felt her pause, unsure what to expect.
      He nipped her ear and whispered again, "Tell me you like 
    it."
      Malon ran her hands up his back and across his shoulders, 
    "I like it."
      "How much do you like it?" he pushed himself up and looked 
    at her.
      She chewed her lip, "V-v-very much."
      "Enough to say --- do it anywhere?"
      "What do you have in mind now?" Malon looked at him 
    coolly.
      "Come on," his face full of mischief, "I've got something 
    I want to try."
      "Wha--Wait!" she gasped, "Downstairs!?"
      "Don't worry," Link yanked open the door, "It's dark and 
    we're pretty much alone, right?"
      "But where?" she hesitated briefly before she followed her 
    husband out the house.
      The night was fairly warm with the occasional breeze 
    blowing through. Malon though, felt goose bumps on her skin 
    as Link hurriedly led her around.
      "Hey," she called out, "Where're we going?"
      "Just wait." She heard him chuckle as she felt his hands 
    swarm over her.
      "What's so special about this?" she asked.
      "You'll see," he whispered, "Better yet, you'll feel it."
      Malon's heart began to pound as she was turned around in 
    the dark. His hands left her as she heard dull clunking 
    sounds -- sounds of wood doors being opened. What now?
      "Okay."
      She felt him push gently and she gave a short cry as she 
    fell back.
      "Link!!" she reached out to grab hold when she landed on 
    something. Malon felt the oddest feeling come over her. 
    Thousands of smooth beads caressed her back and body. At 
    least they felt like beads. She reached down and grabbed a 
    handful of the mysterious substance.
      Then she realized they were in the nearby feed shack.
      "Hey!" she called out, "We're going to spoil the feed!"
      "Not if we keep it all neat and tidy," he murmured as he 
    pushed her further up the pile, "And it's not like we're 
    going to pee in it."
      "What!? No!" Malon was shocked, "And how?"
      "How what?"
      "How are we going to keep everything 'neat and tidy'?"
      "Just leave it to me," Link's face hovered over her, "Now 
    just stay still. Let yourself go."
      "Go?" she was confused, "Where?"
      "Sssh," he kissed her, "Just wait."
      Malon listened and waited. With Link on top of her, their 
    combined weight made them sink slowly into the feed pile. 
    Slowly, slowly, she was making sense of it all. It *was* 
    different. A little. It certainly didn't feel anything like 
    the bed or the hayloft --- it felt well, different. Like a 
    bath, she thought.
      A thousand bead bath. Malon had to smile even though he 
    wouldn't see.
      "Do you like it?" he whispered hoarsely.
      "Hmm? Oh yes," she hugged him, "It's wonderful. It's just 
    that I --- I've never tried something like this."
      "Me neither."
      Malon looked at him quizzically in the dark, "Then when'd 
    you ---?"
      "I was sweeping up when I noticed the feed pile," he 
    explained, "I don't know why, but I --- I thought 'how 
    wonderful it'd be if Malon was lying right there'."
      Her eyes grew wide, "You insatiable you know that?"
      "I know. But only with you," he chuckled and gave her 
    another kiss, "Now comes the fun part."
      "What?"
      "What do you think?"
      Malon groaned as she felt him inch slowly into her. Her 
    cunt slowly parted and gave way to his thick length of dick. 
    She was a little on the dry side, but it would soon be all 
    right. Her eyes widened as he pressed more and more into 
    her. As she lifted her legs to wrap them around him, a small 
    wave of feed splashed gently across his back. Her fingers 
    pressed down on the errant seeds and he rewarded her with a 
    groan of pleasure. Link's body pressed nicely against her 
    while the cooler feed enveloped her body. A cocoon of warmth 
    adhering to every inch of her skin. Malon never felt so 
    safe, so --- loved.
      "Aaaah," she sighed as his hips swayed in and out of her, 
    "Oooohh. It's --- it's --- s'nice --- s-s-so nice 
    aannnngghhahhh . . ."
      "I --- umm --- love -- aaah!"
      Link struggled to form proper words as he pumped her 
    slowly, but Malon quickly placed her fingers on his lips and 
    hushed him.
      "I know," she hugged him as his tempo slowly increased, "I 
    --- nngh--know. Aaaahh . . ."
      Far off shore, the storm picked up speed as it thundered 
    upon the ranch.
    
    ************************************************************
    
      The sun beat down on Link's back as he guided the rumbling 
    wagon into market.
      "KEE-YAH!" he jerked mightily on the reins and brought the 
    cart to a dead stop beneath the shade of the town's wall. 
    The two horses whinnied and snorted, but they complied and 
    stopped. He jumped down and patted their necks.
      "Easy, easy there. Sorry."
      Huh, Link thought. Now I'm talking to horses. And I always 
    said she was kooky for doing just that.
      Damn, I am feeling guilty, he berated himself. Curse last 
    night's rain.
      They had gotten back inside just in time. But Malon had to 
    get up early to check the delivery list one last time and 
    immediately caught the sniffles.
      'Donde fwet,' she looked at him bleary eyed, 'Alt gedd 
    bedder.'
      Despite his protests, she firmly showed him out and even 
    gave him a hearty hug before he left.
      He peeled back the cart's tarp, revealing the wooden cases 
    of cheese that had to be delivered. Link manhandled one of 
    the circular containers to the ground and replaced the tarp. 
    Yanking out the small plank where his busy bodied wife had 
    labored over only shortly before, his insides suddenly 
    churned as he searched for the one place he'd rather not go 
    again.
      Link relaxed and swallowed in relief. The temple had been 
    hurriedly crossed out and replaced by another line. 'Not 
    paid for' was written in Malon's dainty hand. He felt the 
    cloud of anxiety lift as he set about making his deliveries 
    before mid-day.
    
    ************************************************************
    
      Link wiped his brow with a yellow kerchief before taking a 
    much needed swig from his canteen. He watched several 
    children playing in square and brightened when he saw the 
    fountain. The spot where he first saw Malon was now occupied 
    by two children playing beads and jacks. Link passed a quick 
    gaze at the ground and saw it was still a little before 
    midday --- the shadows were still more or less long.
      "I've still some time," he said to himself.
      Link straightened out and headed over to the stalls. 
    There, several people stood haggling with the seller and 
    each other. Link steered himself clear of them and headed 
    for a stall which stood mostly empty.
      "Hello young man," the bald shopkeep sounded surprised at 
    the attention, "What may I offer?"
      Link shrugged and cast a glance at the table. Broken 
    pieces and chipped pots lay scattered across the surface; 
    the young lad wouldn't have given them a second thought. No 
    wonder this stall wasn't crowded. Link nodded and began to 
    leave when something caught his eye.
      "What's that?" he pointed at a box the man had a foot on.
      "What? This?" the old man removed himself from his 
    makeshift foot rest.
      It was intricately carved, with no visible opening except 
    the top lid. When the shopkeep lifted the lid, Link could 
    see the many gears, rods, and wheels inside, unmoving. It 
    looked keenly bizarre, with no apparent use. This was no 
    ordinary foot chest.
      "Ah, this is an exquisite piece that hails from ---" he 
    lowered his voice, "-- the lands to the far west."
      "Oh," Link made a face, "What is it?"
      "A music maker," the bald man said matter of factly, "Just 
    so you know, there are not many of these around."
      "Sounds like you need the rupees old one."
      "At my age," the man shrugged, "It doesn't matter 
    anymore."
      "Your family?" Link knelt down for a closer look.
      "Long gone."
      The young man pressed down on the wheel sprockets. The 
    metal dimpled his finger where he touched it.
      "Does it work?"
      The old man have him a toothless grin and drew a small key 
    from around his neck. Link watched fascinated as spry, 
    gnarled fingers breathed life into the box. A soft, smooth 
    tinkling came from its spinning rods and gears.
      "I take it you like it?" the shopkeep chuckled.
      "I suppose," Link could barely contain his excitement, 
    "Tell me, does it -- does it play other tunes? Like Come 
    Back My Dear Cucco?"
      The old man laughed and shook his head, much to the 
    disappointment of the lad.
      "It plays these," the shopkeep held out several cylinders 
    of metal, each sporting a differing array of small knobs on 
    its sides.
      "I see," Link saw how the machine worked. The cylinder 
    plucked a metallic sheet that was cut into thin strips, 
    making a sound. To his ears, it sounded quite distinct -- 
    almost like a harp, but not quite.
      "While most of these tunes aren't from Hyrule, I was told 
    by the man who sold this to me you could have these drums 
    made in a city far to the west."
      "Made huh?" Link snorted, "Not likely, with the raiders 
    over the horizon."
      "Ah yes," the old man seemed indignant, "The raiders."
      The cheese run hadn't been as uneventful as Link had 
    hoped. Town talk had been mostly about the mysterious bands 
    that dwelt in the west, far beyond the desert; they had been 
    harassing and killing the travelers of late and they showed 
    no signs of stopping. While word had it they were still a 
    ways off, certainly the King of Hyrule must know. And while 
    it certainly wasn't his business, he sure hoped Talon was 
    smart enough to know trouble if he saw it.
      He'll be all right though. Talon's a tough bird, Link 
    sniffed as the peddler gauged him carefully.
      "It's been with me all this time y'know. I've been 
    reluctant to sell it, seeing as I'm too old to travel to buy 
    more."
      "Huh, likely story," the lad snorted. Nevertheless, he was 
    determined to make it his.
      "How much?"
      "I'd ask for three hundred ---"
      "Three HUNDRED?" Link almost fell over, "You must've 
    been into robbery in your younger days, old man."
      "Believe me," the peddler cackled, "I've thought of it."
      The young man glanced at the box and shook his head, 
    "You've stepped on it long enough to quarter its price."
      "That's something I expected you t'say," the shopkeep 
    announced, "The box, drums, and key. All for a hundred. No 
    less."
      "Sounds fair," Link dipped his head.
      He opened his belt pouch and counted out several large 
    rupees. The old man he saw, eagerly focused his gaze on the 
    cool green stones.
      "Anything else I should know?" Link brushed off the grime 
    and dust from the box.
      "Nothing I don't already," the old man said excited as he 
    finally clasped his wrinkled hands around the rupees, "I 
    thank you."
      Link grunted as he strained to lift up the box. It was 
    unwieldy and not at all easy to lift. The young lad grumbled 
    and heaved as he tilted the box on its side and tucked it 
    under his arm. Link stumbled awkwardly to his cart and slid 
    his new purchase between the cases. Once settled, he turned 
    the key slightly and the box churned out its music for a 
    little while.
      No trickery so far, Link sighed with relief. And Malon's 
    sure to jump over this, assuming she's up and about when I 
    get back. He scratched his chin where a light fuzz grew. And 
    as long as she doesn't know HOW much he spent, that was fine 
    too.
      Link got back up the cart before starting for home.
    
    
    ============================================================
    
    
      Go and feel free to ejaculate inside her. She cannot
      get pregnant from your sperm, and it will be immensely
      gratifying for both of you.
    
        -- Excerpt from "How to K9", an on-line guide
           to inter-species sexual intercourse
    
    
    ============================================================
    
    
      It was night again before he knew it. After putting away
    his things, Link blasted into the house and up the stairs. 
    Malon hardly had time to utter a peep before he smothered 
    her with his excitement.
      'That's it?' was all she could say after the music wound 
    down.
      'Yeah,' he braved a grin, 'Don't you like it?'
      Link felt his elation vanish as Malon chided him for 
    buying such a useless contraption.
      'Think of the nuisance,' she rolled her eyes, obviously 
    dumbfounded by the bizarre box. Then as an afterthought, 
    'We've sung well enough before."
      'But that was different,' he countered.
      'How? Ugh, nevermind,' though Malon was less than enthused 
    with his tinkering, she was at least forgiving.
      'Just don't be so loud with your new toy,' she sighed 
    before succumbing to her weariness and trundled off to bed.
      So, there he was alone by the small fire as he sat proudly 
    over the neatly arranged drums and cylinders. His mouth 
    twitched as he gave each one a dull sheen with a soft rag.
      "There,"  Link sat back admiring his handiwork. It was 
    strange, this box filled him with an odd sense of pride, 
    although he'd feel even better had Malon's reaction been 
    more enthusiastic.
      Ah well, he thought as he glanced towards the room where 
    she was.
      "I suppose it's not your fancy," he sighed as he closed 
    the lid.
      "Quite right beloved," a sharp voice came from nowhere, "I 
    never fathomed your obsession either."
      Link jumped and almost fell over, nearly sending 
    everything crashing to the floor. A vaguely human form 
    emerged from around the firepit's corner, giving him the 
    chills. Ruto flicked her fins rapidly as she looked at the 
    music box with disdain.
      "You," Link somehow found his voice, "How!?"
      "I've my ways," she gave him a passing wave. Unlike last 
    time, Ruto was now clothed in a simple white chemise. A long 
    ethereal piece of material shrouded her lower extremities, 
    though it was slit in such a fashion that Link could make 
    out her shapely blue legs whenever she shifted slightly. He 
    felt a familiar hardness come to him as he struggled to keep 
    himself in check -- and out of trouble.
      He gulped hard as she neared him, "Wh-why are you here?"
      "What do you think?" Ruto's smile made him cringe, "Did 
    you think we'd leave you to Saria's devices?"
      "I told you," Link verged on a snarl, "I'm not going to do 
    it."
      The fish-woman was unperturbed as she passed a glance up 
    towards Malon's room. The young man abruptly froze, afraid 
    that any scuffle would wake her.
      "She's beautiful beloved," Ruto allowed herself a small 
    laugh.
      "Stop calling me that," he said through clenched teeth.
      The mer-woman narrowed her simple black eyes, "Why not?"
      "Because I'm not your lover."
      "Come with me," her lips drew thin, "And I'll show you 
    what a fool you are not to."
      "I'd be a fool if I go with you," Link backed away, 
    "What do you take me for?"
      "A man," Ruto paused briefly, "of vows."
      "And those I gave it to my wife," he curled his fists.
      "Man fool, don't you remember?"
      "Remember what?"
      "Our vows," the blue skinned woman tapped her chest.
      "What vows?"
      "Our wedding vows," she drew up rigid.
      "I'd never wed you," he said unkindly, "Especially not a 
    liar."
      "Regardless," the calm reply barely masked her anger, "I 
    want you honour them."
      "Then you're a harridan and a liar."
      WHAP!
      Link recoiled as Ruto withdrew her hand. He blinked in 
    shock and surprise.
      "How -- DARE YOU," her voice quavered as she fought to 
    regain control of her emotions.
      He could only watch as she tore off her white trappings 
    and lay them on the floor. Link began backing away but she 
    abruptly caught his arm.
      "With your consent or without," Ruto hissed, "I shall make 
    you see the truth of your inaction!"
      He tried to resist, but somehow he could not. Was it a 
    spell? Try as he might, Link staggered along with his captor 
    to the centre of the cloth. Ruto clasped his head between 
    her webbed hands and looked straight at him.
      "Now concentrate."
      "O-on what?" Link was surprised he could still speak, 
    though only in a whisper.
      "On nothing," Ruto's eyes seemed focused somewhere else as 
    he felt the air rush over him and the walls of the house 
    began to ripple and shimmer like a pond.
      Nausea wrenched his guts as Link tried to keep his bile 
    down. Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, a 
    sickening feeling came over him as he saw Malon descend the 
    staircase from the bedroom.
      He wanted to cry out, but then he saw something that 
    wasn't quite right. Two other men were in the house. Link 
    didn't recognize them, but they were clothed outlandishly 
    and their swords were buckled to their backs.
      Soldiers? They didn't seem to be in service to the King, 
    he thought. No one so swarthy marched in our ranks, of that 
    he was sure.
      Though they seemed to be talking loudly, Link could hear 
    nothing. Malon seemed oblivious to her husband's presence as 
    she fetched something from the pantry. Then as if alerted to 
    her activities, one of the men reached around her waist and 
    tugged her closer.
      What was going on?
      Malon tried pulling away from the man, but his companion 
    immediately grabbed her and forced her to the ground. One of 
    the men sneered and spat in her face as the other forcibly 
    yanked her hair by the roots.
      Link could only stare in horror as the two strangers 
    carried Malon up the stairs. Could he hear them, her 
    screaming would have been frantic as she struggled against 
    her captors. He tried breaking free but Ruto continued to 
    hold him by the ears as she chanted her mantra. By now, the 
    image of the house had vanished and the light was so bright 
    he was forced to close his eyes.
      All the better. Malon, his mind screamed her name, as he 
    felt the urge to vomit. He knew what was going to happen to 
    her.
      Soldiers do what soldiers do.
      Link blinked. How? Where did I hear such a thing? More 
    importantly, he shuddered, when did I become so callous?
      Presently, the blue skinned sorceress released her hold 
    and the young man could move again. He caught his breath and 
    began looking for something, anything for him to use as a 
    weapon when he suddenly realized that he wasn't at the house 
    anymore.
      What the--?
      He stood in silent awe as he stared out across the grey-
    skied coastline.
      Where am I?
      Link jumped when his toes felt the sharp nip of freezing 
    water.
      Damn it, he cursed. Get back be before you ruin another 
    pair of good shoes.
      He hopped back from the waterline and rubbed his hands 
    together to keep himself warm. Turning his head about he saw 
    a silent Ruto standing majestically in the surf. She was 
    clothed again somehow. Link ran over to her, shouting over 
    the roar of the waves.
      "The ranch!" he shouted, "Get me back to the ranch!!"
      "Why?" Ruto glanced at him sideways and casually asked, 
    "What's your hurry?"
      "You know damn well why," he seethed, "Don't tell me you 
    don't know what happened--"
      He paused as something inside him clicked.
      "--or what will happen if I don't--" he swallowed hard.
      "Yes," the mer-woman nodded fiercely, "Yes. Now you are 
    beginning to understand."
      Link stood, unsure of what to make of it all.
      "Then--" he faltered, "--Malon is she--?"
      "No," Ruto delighted herself as another small wave crashed 
    onto shore.
      He briefed an audible sigh of relief before apprehension 
    seized him again.
      "Then, who were they?"
      "Who?"
      "Those men---" Link's jaw tightened as he corrected 
    himself, "Those animals I saw; who were they?"
      "Who knows?" Ruto shrugged, "Perhaps they were part of an 
    invading army. Or Hyrule's soldiers, had the current King 
    been a tyrant or despot. Time expands everywhere. Like the 
    sea. They could be anyone everywhere, or no one no where."
      His crisp eyes followed her gaze over the cold, grey 
    waters.
      "I think I understand, just a little," Link rubbed his 
    arms to stop his teeth from chattering, "But must I do as 
    the three of you said to stop this -- this thing from 
    happening?"
      "Can one who sails its surface dare to say he has seen the 
    secrets below?" her fins fluttered with an arrogance he had 
    come to expect from her.
      "Meaning you don't know."
      "I am only immortal, beloved," Ruto faced him sternly, "I 
    am not a god."
      Link looked at her puzzled, "Are they not one and the 
    same?"
      Her haughty facade gave way to the mirth lurking beneath, 
    "My dearest, aren't you -- you're so naive!"
      The fish-woman's laughter relaxed him despite having been 
    kidnapped and whisked to another place far from home. When 
    Ruto had gathered herself, she extended a webbed hand. He 
    took it cautiously.
      "If I do as you say," Link paused, "Then none of it -- 
    None of what I just saw -- will ever happen?"
      Now it was Ruto's turn to be pensive, "There is no 
    garuantee."
      "I see," he lowered his head, "But if I don't--"
      "There is a chance that it may. I do not truly know. As 
    I've said, the sea --"
      "-- Expands everywhere, I know," he growled, "I heard you 
    the first time."
      Link felt her grip tighten as Ruto stepped closer towards 
    him. He stared blankly at the sand as she gave him a quick 
    peck on the cheek.
      "You were always faithful to the one you loved. That was 
    why I sought to rekindle your affections."
      "Like you did back at the temple?" he immediately felt his 
    anger rise.
      Ruto must have sensed she struck a nerve as she quickly 
    sought to change the subject.
      Gesturing with her free hand, she asked him, "Do you know 
    where we are?"
      "No," he shook his head, "Should I?"
      The mer-woman looked up fondly at him, "The Shores of 
    Torombo."
      Link could only shrug.
      "You - proposed - to me," Ruto suddenly became coy, 
    "Here."
      He could hardly believe it, was she blushing? 
    Nevertheless, he remained cool and unconvinced.
      "Well, were it true," he sniffed indifferently, "Then I 
    chose the worst place to do so."
      She chuckled, "It is cold now, but come spring the waters 
    will warm."
      "I suppose," Link stood unmoved by memories that he knew 
    nothing of. A tug on his arm drew his attention.
      "Walk with me," Ruto pleaded softly.
      "Where?"
      "Anywhere," she gave him a weak smile, "As long as you are 
    with me, you may do as you wish."
      It that were only true, Link thought darkly but he kept to 
    himself.
      Instead he said, "I cannot tarry --"
      "And for as long as you wish," Ruto halted his protests by 
    cradling his face, "Time has no meaning for us. Not here."
      "Perhaps, but Council contests your claim."
      The two jumped at the newcomer.
      "Y-y-you!" Ruto recovered quickly from her surprise and 
    immediately demanded, "What are you doing here!?"
      "Ensuring the our Edicts are followed, fish spawn," his 
    icy glare focused on her alone.
      Link felt the mer-woman's hands shake as she attempted to 
    put herself between him and the stranger in their midst. The 
    man had neatly trimmed black hair and was clean shaven, his 
    face a mask of restrained anger. He had the most arresting 
    eyes he had ever seen; an intense blue in hue deeper than 
    that of the blue skinned woman in front of him.
      Apparently, the color hadn't restricted itself to the man's 
    corneas either -- the whites were tainted in a deep hue. He 
    appeared younger than Talon, but something told him it was
    only a guise. Link could sense something foul before him,
    a mild odour seemed to come from within the black cloaked
    man and he was sure it something he didn't want to find out.
      Ruto and the dark stranger had been immersed in conversation
    as Link deduced his observations, so overheard only the last
    few moments of the exchange.
      ". . . rest assured," Ruto hastened to explain, "I am 
    following your rules as we discussed before. Nothing dire
    shall occur."
      "Were it true," the man pointed at Link, "Can you explain 
    him?"
      "He was --," Ruto came abreast her captive charge, "He 
    *volunteered*."
      "Heed this, weirdling," the stranger said coldly, "Bend
    them or break them; each moment of time occurs but once."
      The man allowed his unwavering gaze to cover them both
    before he repeated, "Once."
      "I understand," she clenched her hands and looked at the 
    sand, "There shan't be anymore -- incursions."
      "Pray to your gods that there shall be no more," the man 
    said coldly, "For your sake."
      Ruto's exposed skin paled by several shades as the 
    stranger puffed a glowing reed thoughtfully.
      "And remember," he exhaled a thin stream of chalky smoke, 
    "I shall be watching all of you, this time."
      "I'll do well to remember," Ruto tossed her oblong head in 
    defiance, "Now be gone!"
      The man's cold, dead blue eyes passed over them with 
    chilling indifference before he stepped towards the waves. As
    if on cue, an odd rippling conjured itself before the stranger.
      Link gaped in amazement as the blue eyed man was swallowed by
    the distortion, before both man and object vanished before his
    eyes.
      When they were alone once more, the young man managed to find
    his voice and his curiosity.
      "Who was that?" Link asked.
      Ruto stood silent and gazed out over the choppy waters, but
    he heard her whisper, "Our master."
    
    ************************************************************
    
      The moonless night sky hung ominously over the ranch.
      Excellent.
      The dark figure crept into the room where Malon still lay 
    asleep. It hovered by her for a moment before it made for 
    the footchest. A small box lay to one side, its beaten 
    appearance belied the valuable prize inside. Silent hands 
    skillfully bundled it up quickly before closing the chest 
    lid.
      Malon stirred from the slight creaking of the hinges, but 
    she drifted back to sleep as the intruder quickly made off 
    with her husband's ocarina.
    
    ************************************************************
    
      "'Our master'?" Link echoed Ruto, "And I wager that kings
    have masters as well?"
      "Don't be a fool, beloved," Ruto huffed, "For every one 
    who possesses power, there are hundreds more powerful."
      He quirked a brow as she went on, "And those hundreds hold
    those lesser in sway."
      "How quaint," he sniffled and she glanced at him tring his 
    best not to die from exposure.
      "Perhaps a fire is in order."
      Link nodded quickly in agreement.
      Anything to get out of this cold, he thought as he 
    followed her to a cave around the next bend. It was small, 
    but it shielded them from the freezing winds. In a short 
    while, a decent fire was started and thriving on the stack 
    of driftwood piled nearby.
      She's made ready, Link thought glumly as he stared dully 
    at the fire. His captor busied herself with making neater 
    the little cave she had led him into.
      "That's better," she tossed a hefty piece of firewood into 
    the flames. The fire crackled loudly as he sat mute and drew 
    a line with his nail in the cold, hard ground. Ruto came and 
    sat beside him, silent but attentive.
      "He said something," Link said suddenly, "About me, didn't 
    he?"
      "Pay no heed to that mad man," she dismissed his question 
    with a wave of her hand but he wasn't about to let it by.
      She flinched when he caught her hand -- Ruto was about to 
    jerk away and slap him when he brought her hand up to his 
    face and examined it. He marvelled at the thin smooth 
    membrane that spanned her fingers; a transluscent webbing 
    that obviously made her adapted to life beneath the waves. 
    She relaxed as Link held her hand between his before he 
    turned her hand palm up and looked up at her.
      "Satisfied?" she asked softly.
      "In a short while," he let her hand slip away, "Tell me 
    about -- this plan you mentioned. Why must I father your 
    child again?"
      She glanced at him in such a way that he could see the 
    spots that dotted the top of her head.
      "I told you," she started.
      "No. I want the truth," Link demanded quietly, "If I'm to 
    do this, I want to know for what cause."
      "As ever, beloved," Ruto murmured.
      "The truth," he sat and waited.
      "Now that I'm here with you," she leaned to one side, "I 
    really don't know what to say."
      "Surely you do?" he asked surprised.
      "No," Ruto shook her head sadly, "What can I say of a man 
    not only lost to time, but to himself?"
      "What? You're wrong," Link said, "I know who I am."
      "Do you?" her bottomless black eyes bore into his, "As 
    Farore's Champion, your life has been a cascade of past 
    lives, abandoned friends, and --" she faltered and looked 
    down, "-- forgotten loves."
      Link felt anxiety in her next words, "But what do you 
    care? Let's hurry and finish so can get back to your Malon."
      "No wait," he even surprised himself, "I want to hear you 
    out."
      "Really?" she looked up again.
      "Yes. You've the time and I've the need to know."
      "If you must."
      "I must," he insisted.
      "You know," she closed her eyes, "You've never known more 
    than thiry years before you're called to your duties."
      "Duties?" he croaked, "What duties?"
      "Combatting the Nemesis," Ruto said plainly, "The 
    Destroyer. Harbringer of Doom --"
      "Has he a given name?" Link grew weary of her elusiveness.
      "He did."
      "When?"
      "Before the first time you fell him."
      "I defeated him?"
      "Yes," she answered.
      "But then why --"
      "He returns, always. He's too powerful even for you to 
    stop."
      "Then what about you? Your coven?"
      "Even together, we cannot face him," Ruto shook her head, 
    "It's complicated."
      "Then how long have I been doing this?" he was almost 
    afraid to ask.
      "Over a century ago," she stopped while he held his 
    breath.
      "100 years?" he was dazed, "Then that means --"
      "You lived at least three lives more than most people," 
    she nodded.
      "When?" he stuttered, "How?"
      She waited for him to calm down.
      "How many people --" Link stopped then looked at her, 
    "When were you?"
      It seemed an appropriate question now.
      "I was yours," she dipped her head, "Last time."
      It seemed a little clearer now. Things made a little more 
    sense. Somehow, he knew -- but some things still puzzled 
    him.
      "Rue-to," he tilted her chin towards him and saw some very 
    human tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry I still don't remember, 
    but --"
      "It's not through your fault," she let him dry her tears.
      "Then whose?"
      Ruto's face hardened, "Saria's."
      Of course, he thought. That wanton little green haired 
    girl at the temple. He suspected he had known of her before, 
    but what did she do to him?
      "Saria," Link said quietly, "Who is she?"
      "She was your first," Ruto became haughty and he could see 
    her nostrils narrow, "Or so she claims."
      "You've your differences with her I see," he said 
    placidly.
      "More than you can imagine," the mer-woman said curtly.
      "What did she do to me?"
      "Changed you," was all the she said.
      "How?" he asked.
      "It's complicated."
      He became thoughtful, "Then I gather -- there were 
    others?"
      "There was Nabooru."
      "The one adorned with metals all over?" his voice 
    registered distaste.
      "Yes," Ruto sported a small smile at his expression, "I 
    never saw what drew you to her."
      "Now that I think of it," Link made a face, "I don't know 
    either."
      They both shared a quiet laugh but the crackling of the 
    flame soon became prevalent again.
      "So now what?" he asked, "What of that man who accosted 
    you a little while ago?"
      Her eyes sparkled in the orange glow, "He is one of the 
    Council's flunkies."
      "Council? Of what?"
      "Of everything," she said quietly.
      "Your masters."
      "Only in certain matters."
      "Which ones?" he became fascinated.
      "It's --"
      "-- complicated," Link finished for her.
      Ruto's eyes twinkled with a mirth he'd not seen since his 
    capture.
      "What's it got to do with me and you now?" he went on as 
    if he didn't notice.
      She became grave, "Because Council ordered us to set you 
    free."
      "So I won't be called to battle this -- this centuries old 
    demon," he said relieved.
      "Hopefully no. We planned that our descendants --" her 
    face flushed slightly, "-- will do as you did."
      "Each moment of time," he echoed the blue eyed man, 
    "Happens but once."
      "But once," she grew silent.
      Link leaned forward and kissed her. Ruto blinked.
      "I thought you didn't like me," she said surprised.
      "You're right I don't," he said matter-of-factly, "But I 
    thought you would cry again."
      She looked at him confused.
      "I would never strike a woman," he said slowly, "Nor would
    I cause them grief."
      "Oh," flaps on the side of head fluttered slightly, but 
    Link sensed she was more pleased than alarmed. Indeed, he
    thought it was quite endearing.
      Did she do that often?
      "This will the last time I'll see you, beloved. I shan't 
    ev--"
      "Wait," he cut her off.
      "What?" she cocked her head.
      "I dunno," he blinked, "But I think -- I think I'm 
    beginning to remember something."
      "Like?" she sounded hopeful.
      Link shut his eyes. A faint chorous of memories surfaced 
    briefly, then faded as another set of waves crashed onto 
    shore outside. Ruto mistook his silence and was about to 
    stand when he mumbled something.
      "Pardon?"
      "Pearls," he said, "You hated me when I gave you that big 
    pearl."
      His mind siezed upon the memory and it played out like a 
    bad dream.
      'Didn't you know it will never grow anymore?'
      'But -- but --'
      'It's the most horrible thing you could've done! And to 
    think you killed something that could've lived for so long -
    - I hate you!'
      Her eyes immediately flooded and tears ran down her smooth 
    blue cheeks as he grinned like an idiot.
      "I didn't know better did I?" Link dried her face as he 
    did earlier.
      "You didn't air-breather," she rested on her haunches and 
    looked down, her leg fins flicked lightly over the sand.
      "Well, for all it's worth, I'm sorry."
      Ruto looked up and saw his first true smile since his 
    ordeal and she finally let out a joyous laugh. He leaned 
    against the rock wall as she clasped his hands to her 
    breast.
      "I shan't ever ask this again," she vowed, "I promise."
      "Yeah," he felt his mouth go dry, "Shall we?"
      "Let us," Ruto edged closer and placed a reassuring hand 
    on him, "And we do what is demanded."
      Link felt her hands stray across his face as she brought 
    his chin up.
      "Just once is all that's needed," the mer-woman murmured 
    as she held his head close to her chest.
      "Yeah," he repeated without gusto, "Just -- this -- once."
      Ruto released a pent up sigh as his hands pulled off her 
    satin chemise, exposing her vaguely human breasts. Her 
    nipples though, bore the same uniform colour of her body. 
    And the tops of her breasts sported dark colour spots much 
    like the ones on top of her oblong head. Ruto tired of his 
    silent examination and let out a soft sigh to let him know 
    she was ready. Link hesitated only briefly before he pushed 
    all thoughts of Malon out of his mind and focused on the 
    task at hand.
      He stared deeply into her eyes, thoroughly entranced by 
    her alien features. His fingers traced them as she closed 
    her eyes and let him explore. Her webbed hands grabbed a 
    handful of his hair as best they could before she pressed 
    forwards and kissed him. Link shuddered inexplicably as her 
    hands ran down his neck and across his back.
      My word, he thought. She's so -- so warm! Quite different 
    from her appearance.
      Link gulped as his pulse began to race. Ruto continued to 
    plant tender kisses across his face as she straddled his 
    lap.
      "Ungh," she moaned softly as his own hands began to swarm 
    over her body. Link disengaged from her liplock and he 
    nuzzled her pert, little titties.
      She smells so different, he groaned as he kissed each of 
    her spotted tits. It's so much saltier and so -- he couldn't 
    find the words to describe it, but it felt different. But in 
    a good way.
      A very good way.
      Excited and encouraged, he nibbled softly on her mono-
    coloured nipples, eliciting a gasp from Ruto's lips even as 
    her own hips began to grind slowly against his body. He 
    pushed her down far a little bit away from the campfire so 
    they could proceed with out danger of being burned. She 
    lifted her hips up slightly so he could slide off the white 
    strappings which covered her lower half.
      "Oh my," Link swallowed hard as gazed at her smooth, 
    featureless pelvis.
      "Something the matter?" she looked at him.
      "I'm not sure where --" he started but the blue skinned 
    seductress gave him a shy smile.
      "It's there. It's just very, very, very --" she guided his 
    hand to her mouth and wetted his fingers one by one, "-- 
    very small."
      His eyes grew wide as she moved his hand back to her 
    marble smooth pubes. She pressed his index finger against a 
    slight depression in her otherwise flawless blue skin. Link 
    felt his pulse race as he felt her body begin to tremble.
      "Oh -- my --" he sucked in his breath as she gasped.
      "Go on," she urged, "P-push."
      She can't be serious, he thought. It felt no larger than 
    the eye of a needle. But she was. Slowly her sphincter 
    slowly relax under his touch. Needing no more guidance, Link 
    wriggled his finger until she opened just wide enough to 
    encompass the tip of his finger.
      "Oh, oh, oh, ungh," her eyes were closed as she lay back, 
    leaving her totally at his mercy.
      Freed, her hands snaked up her lithe body and took hold of 
    her erect nipples. She slid her thin web membranes over 
    their tops, relishing in the texture of her own soft skin. 
    Not to be outdone, Link bent over and nuzzled her 
    featureless belly and she gasped with pleasure.
      He never felt so turned on as he continued to push gently 
    until the first knuckle was immersed in her body. Ruto 
    groaned and rocked gently against his invading finger. Her 
    ass was beginning to tremble and the tiny hole was starting 
    to secrete a sweet smelling juice. Link felt his finger worm 
    deeper and deeper inside her body as she continued to gyrate 
    her hips.
      "Oh, be-be-be-loved. I --- aaagh," Ruto's voice stretched 
    as he pushed his finger in until his hand met her polished 
    ass.
      His finger now felt warm and slick as she sighed and 
    pulled him down for a kiss, however he wasn't about 
    finished. She gasped when his finger bent slightly backwards 
    then straightened out again. Her eyes flew wide as he did it 
    again, but in the opposite direction. Encouraged by her 
    heavy breathing, he nuzzled the base of her neck and felt 
    her body spasm each time he crooked his finger.
      "Oh! OH! OOG!" her hands tore at his shirt as he began to 
    twist his finger in tune with its wagging motion. Her cunt 
    began to quiver uncontrollably as she responded to his 
    activities. Ruto felt her body buckle under his furious 
    finger fucking.
      "AAAAAAAAHHHH!" her ass suddenly lurched into the air as 
    she uttered a pleasured scream.
      Link watched his finger pop out her tight, wet hole as she 
    sagged back into the soft sand, tired and spent. He lifted 
    his finger and took a cautious whiff of her juice. It 
    smelled faintly familiar as he rubbed it under his nose and 
    glanced at the blue skinned woman before him. Ruto looked at 
    him with shining eyes as she sat up and gave him a deeply 
    passionate kiss.
      "My beloved," was all she could say as she began to pull 
    off his shirt.
      "Now," he murmured. It wasn't a question.
      "Yes."
      Link watched as her green-grey tongue flicked out and 
    gently grazed each of his exposed nipples. He shuddered as 
    she began kissing his body. He groaned as she went even 
    lower, her hands sliding into his work pants. Ruto freed his 
    semi-stiff dick from its confines and briefly touched its 
    tip with her bridgeless nose. Its head peeked out a little 
    from its sheath, but the redness on its tip signified its 
    readiness. He shivered with anticipation as she let his dick 
    rest against the side of her face.
      "You're almost ready," Ruto whispered as her tongue 
    enticed him some more.
      A single drop of pre-cum oozed out and she let it sit 
    there for just a moment before she sipped it past her pale 
    lips.
      "Uffuck. M--more," he begged, "Please."
      She acquiesed quickly to his demands and kissed the tip of 
    his dick several times before she took it into her mouth.
      "Uh -- huh -- ungh!" he gasped as she began running his 
    dick in and out of her oversized head. Ruto's small, pin 
    like teeth grazed his cock head slightly before she'd just 
    let his dick rub against the roof of her mouth. 
      "Augh," Link groaned as he succumbed to her ministrations.
      Looking down, he could see she had maybe half a hand 
    length to go before she would wholly engulf his dick.
      "Ungh. C-ca-can you t-ta-take more?" he barely got the 
    words out before her hands cupped his ass and drove him even 
    deep into her mouth.
      His gritted his teeth as he felt himself on the verge of 
    cumming. Suddenly, Ruto stopped and sat up. His dick came 
    out of her mouth with a wet PLOP! He blinked, wondering what 
    she was up to.
      "Lie down," she commanded. Her haughtiness had returned as 
    quickly as it had gone.
      Link did as she ordered and half expected her to mount him 
    and be done with it. Instead Ruto gave him a weak grin and 
    laughed nervously.
      "Now what ever happens next, don't release your seed unless
    you warn me. Understand?"
      "Buy what if --"
      "No buts!" her voice held a trace of fear, "If you do, I 
    might choke to death. Do you want to kill me?"
      He sensed her trepidation and he wondered what she had in 
    mind.
      "If it's that dangerous, why do it?"
      "Because," she hovered over him, "You enjoy it."
      "Ruto, I --"
      "Don't argue, beloved," she cut him off, "It's getting 
    soft."
      She rocked her neck briefly side to side before she lay 
    down on her belly with her chin resting on his stomach. His 
    semi-stiff dick lay to the side of her head.
      "What are you doing?" his voice hoarse.
      "Just pull me off if you're about to, all right?" she 
    whispered.
      He didn't know what to make of it, so all he could say 
    was, "Y-y-yeah."
      Ruto opened her mouth slightly and backed down towards his 
    feet.
      What in the world, he wondered.
      Suddenly, he felt a tingling sensation as his dick brushed 
    against her neck.
      What the? His eyes widened when he realized that his dick 
    had somehow disappeared into the side of her head.
      Now, he was scared.
      "Rue-t-aouah!" his crossed as he felt his dick get 
    assaulted by a thousand flailing fingers, each one flicking 
    over his head and shaft. 
      The tingling was incredible.
      Each one was like a smooth, wet finger but a thousand times
    more dynamic in their motion. It was a feeling he was sure no
    one -- no, no ordinary woman -- could ever give him. The writhing
    went over his dick head as they carressed his shaft; each one
    seemed to have a mind of its own. It was like having his dick
    touched by a thousand groping fingers at once. All thoughts of
    Malon abandoned, he looked down and saw her legs scissor the
    sand, making a fan pattern as she began moving in cue with her 
    bizarre love making.
      Oh man, he squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to hold 
    back. The wet SQUIRT, SLIICH, SQUIRT, SQUIRT, SLIICH of her 
    motions were driving him mad with lust as he began thrusting 
    slowly and mildly at first, but as Ruto's eyes closed and 
    her fins began fluttering in an increasing frenzy, he began 
    to get bolder, fucking her head like it was an actual cunt. 
    He could see some of the mysterious flagella grasping his 
    cock as he poled in and out the side of her head; each one 
    was bright pink and seemed no larger than his smallest finger.
    His eyes widened as he watched his dick become coated with a
    sweet smelling, clear gel.
      I could get used to this. The plainess of the thought 
    didn't trouble him the least as he began to buck faster 
    and fiercer.
      Suddenly, Link winced. Fuck. Oh fuck. I'm gonna, gonna --
      The mer-woman's eyes grew wide when he suddenly grabbed 
    her roughly by the shoulders and literally lifted her up as 
    a sperm geyser blew up in her face.
      "MMPHHAAAAAAAUUGH!" Link as his balls unloaded into empty 
    air. Ruto quickly sensed his frustration and made a grab for 
    his dick and began milking it for all it was worth. She let 
    out a playful laugh before another spurt prompted her to 
    squeal with delight.
      "Ooooh!"
      Cum kept coming out on her hand in short little spurts as 
    she kept her gentle tugging motion and whispering over and 
    over, "Beloved, beloved."
      "Aaaah, ha. Hah," the young man could only pant as the 
    blue skinned seductress lovingly massaged his spent form.
      He let out a satisfied groan as Ruto used her thin webbing 
    to clean the rest of his cum off his dick. Her hands strayed 
    up Link's chest as he let her down.
      "Now, you're ready," she murmured softly as she sat atop 
    of him.
      "So soon?" Link was aghast but his dick was already 
    responding positively to her ass on his crotch.
      "We've not long, remember?" Ruto reminded him.
      "Oh," he became troubled again, "Of course."
      "Malon." They both said in unison.
      Ruto allowed herself a pale smile before she lifted 
    herself up and Link could see his cock standing more or less 
    erect.
      "Hard," she commented dryly, "But let's make sure shall 
    we?"
      "Wh-what now?" his eyes wide. He didn't know what to 
    expect.
      She didn't bother to answer as she straddled his chest. 
    Ruto arched back, placing her hands on his shins. Her perky 
    boobs stood up, defying the stars as her fins began to 
    flit. Link twitched when he felt her aquatic protrusions 
    tickle his privates slowly at first, but the rate increased 
    as he lay back and let her do her best to arouse him. He let 
    out a satisfied sigh as he cast his gaze downwards at her 
    smooth cunt.
      I'm really going to do this, he thought. Shove my piece of 
    meat right up into that tiny, tiny -- he groaned mightily 
    when he thought of Saria back at the temple.
      What kind of a monster am I?
      At least she's a full grown woman, he gazed at the 
    wondrous creature on his naked body. He felt his prick 
    immediately rise at the thought of tearing up that small
    pinhole of an opening. Ruto gasped in surprise when he took
    one of his fingers and pressed against her marble smooth
    flesh. She let out a satisfied hiss as his whole finger slid
    in just with a little wriggling and a twist. From there on,
    almost no more effort was needed before she began groaning
    softly from his attentions.
      "Umm," she sucked in a breath as her hips began grinding 
    slowly against his new motions.
      Link marvelled at how fast her pussy became damp and slick 
    against his simple motion. Was her kind that much more 
    sensitive there?
      "Oh beloved, don't stop!" she cried out, her fin stroking 
    became more frantic than before, "Don't fucking stop!!"
      He was more entranced than shocked by both her language 
    and her frenzied thrashing. Not willing to wait any longer, 
    he popped his finger out and reached for her. Ruto sat back 
    upright as he grabbed her roughly by the waist.
      "Beloved?" she asked confused.
      "Now," he demanded.
      Her normally narrow eyes widened as she realized what he 
    meant.
      Funny that she should be scared now, he paused for only a 
    moment before more pressing matters came to hand.
      "Wait I --- nnghh!" she grunted in mild pain as he pressed 
    the bloated head of his fuckmeat against her bald pussy.
      Damn that's tight, he marvelled. I wonder how we ever -- 
    he stopped when he suddenly realized why her mood changed so 
    abruptly.
      "Tell me," he said in ragged voice, "Tell me you've fucked 
    me before."
      Link felt Ruto's whole body tremble as he began pushing 
    harder against her cunny.
      "Tell me now, dammit. Yes or no, or it'll --" he was torn 
    between tearing her apart or letting her go.
      "No beloved," she finally whispered, "We never got the 
    chance."
      "Wh-what!?" he almost shouted, "You mean we never --?"
      "Y-you were always afraid of h-hurting me," she looked at 
    him with a fear only a woman could muster as he held her 
    against his throbbing cockhead. He was on the verge of 
    finally ending this madness and now he finds out about this.
      Damn me, he gritted his teeth. I don't want to hurt her.
      "What now beloved?" she echoed his thoughts precisely.
      "Okay," he stroked the back of her calves where the fins 
    met her skin, "I -- I think you're doing all right. Just let
    me come at you slowly."
      "How?" her voice a tad hoarse from their crazed 
    petting.
      "Sit on me," he rasped, "What else?"
      Ruto shivered as he rubbed his hands over her breasts in 
    an attempt to coax her. The two gasped as his cock wedged 
    open her hole just a little bit.
      "Oh my g--" she panted, "Oh - oh - oh - unggh!"
      Her legs were quaking from squatting over his body for so 
    long. Link did his best to hold her up by placing his hands 
    under her freckled ass, but then again, he wasn't fucking a 
    normal woman and damned if he knew what to do except let her 
    guide herself through it. Suddenly she stopped her progress 
    as if her body refused to take anymore of his cock -- or any 
    related punishment from it. Try as she might, she couldn't 
    go down any further.
      Shit, he looked at her and saw she was near panic, this is 
    madness.
      Utter madness.
      I'll never be able to fit in there, he gulped. He realized 
    then, why they probably never did this before.
      Crazy, he watched as she pressed down a little harder. 
    This is insane!
      Ruto grunted with more effort and his fat dick slowly 
    eased its way into her puckered hole when suddenly --
      "Not so -- fast -- aah!" he barely had time to shout a 
    warning before she lost control and slipped.
      "Oh, I --- aaaaahh -- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Ruto 
    let out one good scream before her ass went all the way down 
    on his thick length of meat.
      There was no doubt that she was hurt, and hurt badly.
      "Damn me," he muttered as he held ber tightly, afraid that 
    any movement might spur pain. She sobbed loudly as he hugged 
    her tight, cradling her back and gently urging her to keep 
    still. Her crying soon lowered to dull whimpering as Link 
    kissed her tears away.
      "I didn't want it this way.'"
      "I know. I just --" she gagged slightly from the premature 
    impalement.
      He rocked her gently as he felt her tight little sphincter 
    slowly relax and accustom itself to his enormous size. 
    Looking down, he saw how it stretched obscenely around his 
    big fat dick.
      "I'm sorry if I scared you."
      He looked up and saw that she wore a mask of dulled pain.
      "That's all right," he said quietly, "I'm used to you 
    scaring me half to death by now."
      Ruto managed a weak smile before, "Shall we?"
      "Are you sure you can?" Link stroked her pale blue cheeks.
      She lowered her head, "The faster this is over, the 
    better."
      "I'll try," he breathed, "Here we go."
      Her eyes widened as he held her close and began to rock 
    slowly in the sand. The next time she screamed, it was much, 
    much later; and it was more from the pleasure than the pain.
    
    
    ============================================================
    
    
      When elephants quarrel,
      it is the grass that suffers.
    
        -- Kikyu Proverb
    
    
    ============================================================
    
    
      The incessant chirping of crickets echoed throughout the 
    glade as Saria cautiously made her way forward. Her wide
    green eyes flicked about nervously, searching for signs of
    hidden danger. Her beautiful face was tense with exertion as
    she pushed past the colourful, bobbing posies that bounded
    the path. A short distance off, a gargatuan tree sat in the 
    middle of a clearing; a king amongst a court of grass and
    leaves.
      As Saria drew closer to the forgotten hulk, she began to 
    whisper in a hurried tone, "Da'a'sha'mu. E'sai Kai'sa'kyr."
      A soft green glow briefly surrounded her tiny frame as the 
    spell came and went in the blink of an eye.
      Good, she breathed a sigh of relief. Had there been an 
    abnormality, the spell that was just invoked would have 
    alerted her immediately.
      Satisfied, Saria murmured her arcane tongue once more. 
    Passing her arms in the air before her, an eerie hush fell 
    over the immediate area.
      Gazing up at the gnarled tree before her, the green haired 
    girl closed her eyes and mumbled a muted thanks to the 
    powers that be.
      "And may I be forgiven for what will transpire."
      She looked down at the small artefact in her hands. The 
    ocarina appeared exactly as it did when she put it into his 
    shaking hands ages past.
      So long ago, and in a place so far away. Saria sat, 
    huddled on a big springy toadstool. Ancient memories of 
    conversation came to mind. She didn't want to distract 
    herself from the task before her, but she did not wish to 
    forget what had transpired in the woods long before. Those 
    memories and the ocarina she now held were all that she had 
    left of her true love.
      And when the task was complete, the ocarina would -- nay, 
    *must* be destroyed lest the blue-eyed man seize it and use 
    it as evidence against her in the presence of that cursed
    Council. All that she'll have left of him will be what lay
    buried deep in her mind. And eventually, even those memories
    shall fade.
      She felt her eyes sting as the moment came back in a rush.
      'I knew. I knew it had to come one day.'
      He stood mute and silent against the gaping black entrance 
    which lead to the world outside. It was as she had always 
    feared, as it had been fortold by the Great Deku Tree.
      'I'll be back. I promise.'
      'Will you? Really?' Saria's lips curled as she was tempted 
    to laugh over her own naivity.
      'Of course.' His boyish zeal shown through as he tried to 
    cheer her. 'I'll come back and show you I'm way better than 
    that Mido, too!'
      Even then, the girl within her had to smile.
      Oh Link, she cried softly. Had you only known what lay 
    ahead.
      Perhaps of the portent or because of it, she had taken her 
    ocarina with her when she saw him off.
      As a gift.
      'Take this to remember me by.'
      And he did.
      For you to keep it so long, Saria wiped her face with her 
    sleeve.
      A testament of what?
      Of your loyalty, or of your ignorance?
      She pushed the thought out of her mind as she tried to 
    focus.
      I love you, and that's all that matters.
      All that *will* matter, in a few more moments.
      Don't second guess yourself, Saria's face tightened with 
    determination.
      "No doubts," she murmured as she bent over the reflecting 
    pool at the base of the dead hulk.
      The green haired sage extended a dimutive finger to probe 
    its shallow depths. Despite the state of things nearby, the 
    pond was deceptively clear and unsaddled by detritus. Saria 
    continued to stir its waters with her fingers. Her eyes were 
    closed and her lips were mumbling an intricate working. The 
    water rippled slightly to her esoteric motions; it only 
    began to burble when the green haired girl began to murmur 
    in her arcane tongue.
      One slip up now and shan't be a trace, physical or 
    otherwise, left of her in this glade.
      "Al'sal'yih," her lips trembled though her voice remained 
    clear.
      "Al'sal'kl'sa Jo'nou'm'skhe," she recited as the water 
    suddenly froze in mid-splash.
      "Al'ksi'yih Jo'nou'm'kair," Saria produced a small clay 
    ocarina and held it tightly against her breast.
      "Spirits of Forest, heed my call," she intoned, "Hear your 
    servant as she beseeches you."
      Her small frame rocked to and fro as she continued, "Span 
    the plains you call space."
      Saria took in a breath, "Cross the river you call time."
      "Reveal to me those who hold within them the hearts of the 
    valorous."
      "And," her next words came out a bare whisper, "With the 
    will of a hero."
      The sage took the ocarina to her lips and blew an ancient 
    song, its melancholy chord echoing through the small space 
    in spite of the silence ward she had put up earlier.
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
    ----------------------------------------------
    -------------------0--------------------------
    -0-------0-------0---0--------0---------------
    ------0-------0--------0----0----------0------
    ----0-------0-------------0-------0-------0---
                                        -0-
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
      The water frothed like a dog gone mad, but gave her no 
    sign she could read. Saria again did her motions and recited 
    her spell, and again did the pond boil and bubble with no 
    results. Save one.
      The one person she *didn't* want for this undertaking.
      Again she tried, and again the same face. His boyish face 
    was one she didn't relish seeing now.
      No, no, no, she seethed. There must be more. Another 
    candidate.
      She kept up her efforts for over an hour, perhaps more. 
    Time, as her fellow sage had said, truly had no effect here.
      Exhausted, Saria stood and stared up at the dead hulk. Her 
    face weary and gaunt.
      What have I done wrong?
      "What is it you want?" she asked it.
      The tree gave no answer.
      "Tell me what I've done wrong?!" she shouted, "TELL ME!!"
      The silence ward erected earlier was shattered in an 
    instant, unable or unwilling to bear the brunt of her anger. 
    Without a thought, Saria hurled the ocarina with all the 
    strength her kind had. She looked on with horror as the 
    instrument shattered against the thick trunk.
      "N-no," she stumbled, wide-eyed and silent towards the 
    base of the tree.
      The girl fell on her hands and knees, her hands shaking as 
    she collected the broken shards. A sense of hopelessness 
    washed over her as she hugged the shattered artefact.
      "No," a desperate croak was all she could muster.
      Now what, she cried. What to do?
      Saria let the pieces fall to the wet dirt and stared at 
    them in forlorn hope that they would put themselves back 
    together. But they lay still and unmoving. No hope there.
      Then she saw it. A tiny corner sticking out from under the 
    tree's roots. Curious, she moved aside some earth to reveal 
    more. It looked to be a box, buried either hastily or 
    deliberately, so that it may be found.
      The box's finish had long since eroded from its burial and 
    its lock easily crumbled at her touch.
      "A book?" she wondered aloud when she lifted the lid.
      What was it doing here? Surely no one save me could --
      Saria froze as her eyes read the title: Ersatz Methods and 
    Rituals for Trans-dimensional Scrying, Seerage, and Other 
    Applications of Divination, Eighty-Seventh Edition.
      "By Doctor Gemma Turio," she read aloud.
      A piece of parchment stuck out noticeably from the top of 
    the tome. Carefully opening the book to the page, the tiny 
    sage took up the note and read it:
    
    
           Salutations Saria
    
           Should you find this book and read this note
           then the ocarina is no more, as was forseen.
           Take this and do what you require. You will find
           a dozen black crystals in this box as well.
           They are artefacts by which you can safely by-
           pass the laws and limits enforced by those you
           will come to know as the Council. Use them wisely.
    
           It may not make sense to you now, nor does to
           me at the moment. But know this: I have always
           trusted your judgment and though I have never
           said so aloud, I love you regardless of what may
           transpire, or where I end my days after this war.
    
                                  Always & Forever, Link, KCHMRD
    
    
      He knew, her eyes welled up. He knew all along.
      Saria bit her lip, but her tears fell regardless. The mark 
    he tagged with his signature clearly revealed his identity. 
    Knight-Commander of Her Majesty's Royal Dragoons. It was 
    during his first life, when he was still hers and they 
    performed their duties as Seer and Hero.
      It was, and still is, her heart's deepest desire.
      But something went awry in the last moments of their 
    campaign against the Evil One. The ocarina that was meant 
    for his destruction was turned against those who stood 
    against the demon. Crippled, but not lost, her true love had 
    seized the artefact in the beast's hour of triumph and 
    pushed them both into the anomaly that formed.
      An act which cost him his very life.
      She screamed then, as she would now had she the courage to 
    witness it all again. He had martyred himself, protecting 
    her, and the world they both loved. His duty as Hero deemed 
    it necessary, should the need arise. In her grief, Saria 
    thought the episode was over when in fact it was only a 
    strange new beginning.
      The evidence was slow to come at first, and many of her 
    peers dismissed it as fallout from Evil's destruction. But 
    soon, the unravelling began. And it soon grew to a level 
    alarming enough to attract a certain blue-eyed man and his 
    faceless, formless superiors.
      Saria looked down at the tome's pages. They were yellow 
    and faded with age and smelled faintly of mould. Yet she 
    couldn't help but find cause to laugh again as she thumbed 
    through the text.
      Perhaps he too, had been privy to the portent. If she 
    remembered correctly, Link himself had an audience with the 
    Great Deku Tree before his departure. Or perhaps he sifted 
    through her notes and scrolls as she lay asleep after their 
    love-making, hoping to gain some insight into the future.
      Their future.
      He knew. He always had.
      "And he loved me," Saria said softly as she turned another 
    leaf, "Loves me still."
      Perhaps a question best not asked now; she dismissed it 
    quickly. All that matters are these things he has left me.
      Her eyes suddenly grew wide and her smile fell -- the next 
    page was marked up with a bright red ink.
      'Important!' it said, 'Read this passage. This may be the 
    one.'
      "Oh Link," Saria sighed wanly, "You're still treating me 
    like a little girl."
      She curled up on the toadstool and began studying in 
    earnest.
    
    ************************************************************
    
      An wizened old man stood in the center of a well lighted 
    chamber. This was no ordinary room, for the walls were cast 
    of pure, unflawed crystals. Some of the larger pieces 
    protruded out into the interior space, forming cut-walls and 
    on some occasions broken off from the main body to form 
    gleaming partitions of unequal height and length.
      The man's face reflected and refracted off the many 
    facets; his robes were telling of one who was accustomed to 
    living as royalty, though now he was beyond even them.
      A wave of his hand brought up a ghostly image of a 
    familiar glade with a great silent tree. He watched the 
    green haired sage for a moment before he turned away and let 
    the image fade.
      He had seen enough.
      He knew what would transpire next.
      For he had forseen it; even a thousand years before the 
    man's birth, he had known this would be the greatest, 
    though not final time of confrontation with the one they 
    call Ganondorf Dragmire.
      To know what was to come, the old man reflected darkly. It 
    must be a curse upon those who hold this station.
      A crystalline bowl levitated slowly up to waist height. He 
    dipped his hands into the clear water and splashed it upon 
    his face. Even sages needed to keep sanitary, and sane.
      Sanity.
      He had to cling to it.
      It was all he could do as he bade Impa off to see the 
    results of the ill-planned, ill-conceived birthing plot she
    had hatched. He had warned her before that it had little 
    chance of success, but inwardly, he knew what was to come.
      Perhaps his affection he harboured for the Sage of Shadow
    clouded his judgement, persudaing him to stand aside while
    she plotted and planned to no avail.
      It did not matter now.
      The shackles that chained the beast were now broken from
    centuries of neglect. It something to do with their waning
    power, although he was not sure what.
      He saw much in the term of his service, but he was not
    omniscient.
      Presently, a reddish glow filled the chamber. Its bloody 
    hue drew little attention from the man until it materialised 
    before him.
      "You asked for me, old friend?"
      "Yes, indeed I have Darunia."
      The big sage cocked his brutish head as his fellow 
    continued.
      "Time grows short for me."
      "For us all, Rauru," Darunia corrected respectfully.
      The old one's bushy brow quirked to see his comrade 
    better.
      "Hmph, perhaps," he ambled next to a large crystal.
      "I have my forces at the ready," the brown creature 
    rumbled, "Should we need them."
      "In time, my friend," Rauru straightened and left the 
    vicinity of the floating sink, "They will be summoned when 
    the time arises."
      "As always," Darunia bowed, "Is there more to be done?"
      "Aye, yes. The boy," the old man sighed wearily, "Is still 
    a boy."
      "An unfortunate turn of events."
      "When the time comes," Rauru acknowledged, "I am afraid he 
    may not be prepared."
      "What else can be done, except for us to wait and see?"
      "I wish you equip him properly."
      Darunia bore a confused look, "The Master Sword must be 
    earned each time by the Hero himself, and no other --"
      "I meant with something more of a mundane nature," Rauru 
    held up a wrinkled finger, "Magical, but --"
      "Mundane. I understand."
      Darunia nodded and departed in a flash.
      "It will do him no good," a voice said quietly from the
    corner, "Nor us for that matter."
      "We do what we are destined to," Rauru turned about to 
    face Nabooru.
      The olive skinned woman had covered herself from head to 
    toe in a white kaftan. Along with the veil and hood, the 
    wardrobe did well to conceal her features, but they did not 
    hide her angry golden eyes.
      "And I am destined to mine," her hiss was evident past the 
    fabric.
      "Aye," Rauru looked at her with great sadness, "As must 
    I."
      "You are brave as you are foolhardy, ancient," Nabooru 
    nodded gravely, "To face the future knowing you cannot 
    change it."
      "For the sake of others unlike us."
      "Always," the golden eyes dimmed at his words.
      "Thus we serve," the old man fiddled with an errant 
    sleeve, "Go now. And may the Three protect you from his touch."
      The slender woman bowed and departed, leaving the Sage of 
    Time alone to his silent vigil.
    
    ************************************************************
    
      Saria sat silent, her frame shaking not from the cold but 
    from the information within the spellbook. She looked down 
    to make sure she read it correctedly.
      Dear heavens, her eyes quickly snapped away. It was.
      The girl chewed her lip as she wondered why of all things.
      Could he have known? Surely he knew what was being asked?
      No, she finally decided. He would never have been able to 
    understand the scripture to that level. Only the initial 
    snippets and perhaps the introductory paragraph.
      'An easy, simple working. Fit for the weak and strong-
    minded alike,' her eyes perused the first section once more, 
    'Requires no additional tools save the caster himself; 
    highly recommended by the author and many in the trade.'
      That was what Link could understand, Saria sniffed. What 
    he didn't know of was what came after that sentence.
      'The spell involves transmuting states from one of 
    euphoria to a hallucination. To this end, the simplest way 
    to proceed is to acheive orgasm.'
      Saria closed the book and put it aside. She had seen 
    enough.
      If there was another way, she had yet to find one. All the 
    rituals described within required materials and tools for 
    which she possessed no knowledge of, or possessed not at 
    all.
      And that left only the one recourse, the one he had 
    circled for her.
      I can't do this, the girl was doubtful. It meant that I 
    had to --
      Her head drooped. But how else can I achieve what needs to 
    be done? All of this was -- no, is my fault. Failing to 
    secure victory at the very start, then failing to win him 
    back with honeyed words. And ultimately destroying the very 
    object in a spite of anger; an object which could have 
    saved us all. She looked up at her dead patron with teary 
    green eyes.
      At the very least, she thought. I can do what is expected 
    -- for once.
      He would have loved me no less if I did not, but surely he 
    would've loved me more if I had.
      If. So many "if's," she hid her face from the world.
      But if I am to do this, Saria felt her insides ring 
    hollow, then I must do it now. Before it's too late.
      B-b-b-b-but -- I -- don't -- want -- to.
      Not without my love.
      I see it now, she drew her knees up. How he felt when I 
    forced him.
      "Forgive me, Link," the girl cried, "I'm so sorry!!"
      Presently a fawn, drawn to the scent of sweet fungi and 
    the aura that all Kokiri exude stumbled into her midst. Its 
    large brown eyes regarded the weeping fey-child with 
    curiosity before its thirst and hunger drove it to come 
    nearer.
      It sniffed the air, then the water by the dead Deku tree 
    cautiously before it partook a drink. Its thirst quenched, 
    the fawn began sniffing the toadstool Saria was sitting on. 
    Alerted to another presence, the green-haired girl ceased 
    her crying and wiped her face clean with her sleeve.
      "D-don't eat that, little friend," Saria gently pushed the 
    fawn's nose away from the venomous fungi.
      The young deer gave a mute snort and tried to find 
    something else. But the damp grasses didn't hold its 
    approval, so it began to stray back to the big toadstool.
      "Don't you understand?" Saria whispered with concern, 
    "This is not fit to eat."
      The fawn tried getting its head around the girl's hands, 
    but she didn't let up.
      "You're so persistent," the tiny sage sighed deeply, "Just 
    like Link."
      She conjured a small cube of salt. The deer sniffed 
    cautiously, decided it edible, and proceeded to eat from her 
    hand. The saliva began to work away the cube and an angry 
    crack formed soon after, splitting the white brick in twain. 
    Saria smiled weakly as the little beast eagerly nudged 
    closer to finish its meal.
      "You're really hungry aren't you?" she nudged the broken 
    pieces towards the fawn's mouth.
      The petite creature lapped her offering blissfully. Saria 
    giggled softly as its tongue ran over her childish hands and 
    licked them clean. Wanting more, it began to run its wet 
    tongue over her skinny arms.
      "Ah, hold on there," she laughed, "I'll have more for you 
    in a moment."
      The deer, not understanding her tongue, began to lick her 
    face.
      "Agh!!" Saria flinched, not prepared for the fawn's 
    determination.
      I'd better give it what it wants, else I --
      She shuddered as a thought came to her.
      It's not him, but it *is* living, breathing -- and 
    available at the moment.
      Saria paused as the deer looked up and began sniffing the 
    air again.
      Wh-what am I thinking, she shuddered. I-i-i-if I'm to do 
    this with a ---
      She felt her ears burn with a shame she hadn't felt in a 
    long time.
      Oblivous to her dilemma, the deer began to nibble at the 
    edges of the red and yellow toadstool.
      "NO! Don't!!" Saria's shout startled the deer and it was 
    about to bolt when it froze and stared blankly at the sage 
    in its midst.
      "E-e-easy there," she toned down her voice, "Easy now."
      Saria produced another serving of salt, but this time she 
    set it down for her animal friend.
      "Easy there. It'll be all right," the green-haired girl 
    petted the fawn with shaking hands, "N-no harm will come to 
    you at all."
      Just me, she lamented. Should I fail to find what I seek.
      She unbuckled her belt and felt the familiar green fabric 
    slide off her satin smooth skin.
      No doubts, she closed her eyes and removed the rest of her 
    clothing.
      Laying on the cool, damp earth, Saria took a dash of the 
    salt pile on the ground and sprinkled it across her legs. 
    She hesitated briefly, then conjured some more loose salt 
    and sugar. The girl spat lightly into her hands and rubbed 
    them together. She began to spread the wetted condiments to 
    various parts of her body. Pressing down softly between her 
    legs, she was startled and shocked that she was already damp 
    there.
      Have I no shame, she felt like standing up and dropping 
    this whole scheme. First seducing a married man, and now 
    this!?
      No. Have no doubts, she repeated to herself. Do what must 
    be done.
      She lay down and recited the rhyme within the tome.
      "Al'sheego Muy'atkai Donai'ich'sidir," her skin developed 
    goose bumps from the chill and the fearful anticipation of 
    something familiar -- and yet to be done so bizarrely.
      "Molokai Tau'eshuuda D'danse Dar'ekkudda," her eyes closed 
    as she chanted the next part, "Take me Oh Great Messenger, 
    Watchman of All Things."
      "Show me those peoples of whom I seek; show me those 
    places that I wish to know, and in return, this act of 
    carnage, indeed this body that lis here--" Saria blinked 
    away her tears, "-- will be offered for your pleasure."
      "H-heed me," she whispered weakly, "And take me in trade 
    for the vision you bestow."
      The working prepared, all she had to do now, was wait.
      The fawn's ears twitched from the mumblings, but paid them 
    no heed as it finished off the pile of crystals on the 
    ground. Seeing its benefactor still and unmoving, it was 
    about to leave when it captured the wondrous scent of salt 
    and sex coming from the tiny body spread open and willing 
    before it. Its hunger still unabated, the little fawn stood 
    over Saria and paused, unsure what was to be done.
      The green-haired girl parted her eyes slightly and saw its 
    confusion. She reached up and gently cradled the young 
    deer's head. It reared slightly, but cooperated as she 
    guided it down to her flat bosom. Instinct soon took over 
    and it began to lick the grains. She gasped as she felt the 
    fawn's touch against her warm skin.
      Oh -- my --
      The deer ran its rough tongue over her child-like breasts, 
    covering her with wet, messy animal spit.
      "Ugff, I -- unh --"
      Her eyes closed once more as her hands ran across the 
    fawn's face; she envisioned his handsome blue eyes gazing 
    down upon her; his well-built shoulders silhouetted in the 
    dim light; his back arching, bucking as he feverishly kissed 
    her here and there; Link's gentle nipping was always what 
    she looked forward too. Saria used her hands to guide the 
    fawn, eniticing it to work up and down her childish body.
      "Uh -- I -- huhh -- no -- uhh --" she panted with 
    excitement as she reluctantly reached up for its privates.
      Sure enough, it was there. Long, and thick, and slowly 
    hardening to her touch. Save for the short fur, she could 
    not have told the difference between the deer's cock and 
    Link's cock. As they were, both would barely fit inside her 
    while soft.
      She definitely needed a little help.
      "E-asy -- th-there -- my -- fr-iend," Saria sighed as she 
    gently pressed down on the fawn's head, enticing it to lick 
    her baby smooth pubes.
      Its muted bleating was nothing compared to the sounds 
    emanating from Saria's throat.
      "Aaah, there," she felt her mind stray and relax as it 
    worked over her, "That's it, my love. Rrr-ight -- there -- 
    ohhhh."
      Juices were beginning to ooze out from her rapidly 
    widening cunt, filling the air with a sweet-smelling musk 
    that entranced the deer. The flavourful gush had enough of a 
    briny taste to make it keep up its forceful nuzzling; that 
    freed Saria's hands to do other things besides play tour 
    guide. She grazed her nipples with one hand while she began 
    to buck her pre-pubescent hips upwards towards the lapping 
    tongue. She put some fingers of her other hand into her 
    mouth to savor the scent of the beast-dick that would soon 
    enter her.
      "Oh gummhhh --" she mimicked her forest friend and began 
    licking each digit with a wondrous zeal she never thought 
    she had.
      It was nothing special; just different. Just not his.
      Panting breathlessly, she felt like wrapping her legs 
    around the fawn's head, but that might do more harm than 
    good. It would endanger the working and the animal. At the 
    very least it make this incredible feeling stop.
      Craning her head up, she saw the salt and sugar grains 
    almost gone or dissolved. Her whole body was covered by and 
    reeking of animal saliva. Feeling the time was right, she 
    got off the ground and put herself atop an adjacent 
    toadstool.
      Now or never, her mind blabbered. It's now -- or never.
      Saria murmured a few short words and a giant glob of 
    thick, golden honey materialized in her hand. Drawing the 
    amber fluid across her throat and around her neck, the 
    forest-girl wafted the honey coated hand before the fawn's 
    wet nose. Her heart skipped a beat as she lured its lapping 
    tongue to its destination. With her free hand, she gently 
    took hold of its fuck-tool.
      "T-take me my sweet," Saria was still envisioning her 
    lost love, "Love me once more."
      The fawn's head pressed into the nape of her neck as the 
    sage drew her short, little legs as best she could around 
    its hindquarters. She felt the fuzzy sheathe slowly recede 
    to reveal the big, fat dick of her beastial lover, and the 
    feeling of anticipation made her heart beat even faster. The 
    swollen tip was larger than she wanted, but it wasn't like 
    Link's wasn't any bigger than this small deer's. Indeed, 
    what his lacked in girth, he made up for in length -- in 
    abundance.
      "Ughh -- I -- aah -- ulp!" she swallowed hard and gritted 
    her teeth as it began to pierce her slowly, painfully.
      "Nnngkhh!" her eyes formed tears as the fawn sunk in 
    deeper and deeper.
      Her breaths came out alarmingly short as she felt the 
    beast's weight settle on top of her. The girl's eyes and 
    mouth formed three big "O's" as the fawn's unbending prick 
    began to expand to incredible thickness inside her small, 
    tight pussy.
      "Oggh, ooogh, ooooohh!"
      Tears and spit mixed at the side of the tiny sage's face 
    as she struggled to cope with the impossibility of the task 
    upon her.
      "The Three help me," she coughed hoarsely, barely able to 
    breathe.
      Saria felt trapped, crushed, and aphyxiated at the same 
    time. The young animal, having dispensed with hunger, now 
    felt the urge to fuck this small fleshpot which lay beneath 
    it. Though sexually immature, the underlying instinct was 
    still present and was not to be underestimated.
      "A-a-a-a-aaah!" Saria's eyes widened like saucers when the 
    fawn began to buck its hips.
      "Aaahh -- aaghh --- Aauugh!" she sputtered for air as her 
    grip loosened on her four-legged lover.
      The beast paid no attention to her cries of pain as it 
    began to pummel her bare pussy in a way only an animal would 
    understand. She tried to kick off the fawn with her feet, 
    but the size made it impossible; instead it only increased
    the discomfort she was in.
      "AAAUUGGH!!" Saria let out a frightful shriek as she felt 
    her insides sear with fiery pain.
      AAAAAUGWAAAAAAAA!" she tore up the grass beside her in an 
    effort to get free.
      "No! Stop!! It's too fast! Stop!! I'm telling you stop! 
    Stop!! STOOOPP!! AAAAEEEEYYEYEEE!!"
      Her protests fell on deaf ears as the deer continued to 
    fuck her like a modern-day jackhammer. It took all her 
    effort just to use her legs to dampen the blows she was 
    receiving. Pinned and helpless, the girl wondered how much 
    more punishment could she take before something terrible 
    would happen. The toadstool which she lay upon was quite 
    moist and springy. Each thrust the fawn made garnered an 
    equal but opposite reaction when it raised its hips. The 
    violent bouncing though, was having a telling effect on the 
    tiny sage.
      "Ogg-oggaw-urk-ookf--URP!!" Saria choked back the urge to 
    vomit as the deer continued its crazed fucking.
      She felt her hair being pulled mightily by her attacker; 
    in its frenzy, the deer began to buck and writhe in furious 
    motions. Each manic spasm drove its shaft deeper into the 
    girl's unbelievably sore cunt. Her legs finally tired, fell 
    to the sides and left her wide open to even deeper 
    penetration.
      "Aaauuoorgggp!" she felt bile tickle the top of her throat 
    as the deer rammed further.
      Her wits at an end, she gnashed her teeth and tried make 
    the best of things -- but it was difficult to say the least.
      Remember, you must feel pleasure for this to work.
      Concentrate, she told herself. Lie still. And enjoy it.
      Enjoy it, you wanton slattern.
      She began crying anew as the comment struck her as proper 
    and fitting.
    
    
    ============================================================
    
    
      Well, the only other person to apply was Moe Syzlak.
      And frankly, his stuff scares the hell out of me . . .
    
      How can anyone call THAT making love?
    
        -- Principal Skinner, The Simpsons
    
    
    ============================================================
    
    
      Link suddenly jerked awake and found himself staring into 
    Malon's inquisitive green eyes. She gave him a sour look as 
    he fought to stay awake.
      "Uhh," he sat up and remembered what he was doing: the 
    music box and its parts lay on the table exactly as he left 
    them.
      He was about to say something more when he stopped, last 
    night's events coming back in a horrific rush. He gulped and 
    let her chew him out.
      ". . . you should've known better than to stay up so late 
    with that contraption."
      "Sorry," he only mumbled, "Th-that was stupid of me."
      His wife only sighed as she dragged a bucket of water to 
    the kettle. Seeing her struggle, he stood and took over.
      "Well, I'm glad you haven't forgotten what you've got to 
    do," she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.
      "Yeah," he grunted as he poured the water into the pot. 
    Seeing her more lively, he blurted, "I'm glad you feel 
    better."
      "Hmph," Malon said groggily, "Told you not to worry. Now 
    come on, we've lots to do."
    
    ************************************************************
    
      "What --" a towering figure intoned in an icy voice,
    "-- are the status of the incursions?"
      An unseen voice answered him.
      :: moments ceased; residual impulses detected ::
      The blue-eyed man partook of his smoking black reed before
    he exhaled a thin acrid white stream of vapor from his cold,
    pallid lips.
      "Confirm that there were only two incidents?"
      :: affirmative ::
      "Confirmed location Saen-Terra."
      :: affirmative ::
      "Confirmed location --" his black gloved hands flexed
    instinctively before he continued, "-- Gamhe Four."
      :: affirmative ::
      "Detestable," was all he said. Then, "Confirm the presence
    of sub-leakage in --"
      He waved his hands over the floating glyphs hovering before
    him. The glowing symbols flickered in a rythmic tempo like that
    of a flittering insect, speaking to the man in its own cryptic
    language.
      :: sub-leakage on adjacent worlds detected ::
      A brief chime, then
      :: warning -- sub-leakage detected on Govus Nine ::
      And again
      :: warning -- sub-leakage detected on Samill Two ::
      "Log incidences and continue to monitor for temporal breach."
      :: acknowledged ::
      He took another drag from his reed and settled into a state
    of mute contemplation. His cobalt blue eyes wandered over
    each of the heavy arches around him. Each was formed by a
    great mass of dense rock, standing thrice taller than any
    large man, being thick at the base and thinning near the top.
    Oddly enough, where the keystone would be there was nothing,
    making these constructions a bizarre design. Runes of unearthly
    origins were inscribed on all the arches; before each was a
    smooth stone block cut from the same rock as the arches.
      Seen from above, the arches and blocks were laid out with
    deliberate precision. The cocentric pattern was apparent only
    from the air, or to the trained eye. A dilletante wanderer would
    only see the place as a jumble of haphazard monoliths and
    overgrown vegetation.
      This place was known only to a select few, and even fewer
    knew of its purpose -- the blue-eyed man being one.
      A soft blue light mumured into existence between one of the
    arches. More of an anomaly than a light however, as the world
    itself seemed to shift and buckle underneath the strain of the
    anomaly. Much like before, the disturbance was regarded
    by the solitary observer without alarm or concern, merely
    annoyance as a slim form emerged from the ripple.
      Completely covered in a white caftan, the stranger's flicked
    her golden eyes about to gather her surroundings before an
    icy voice received her arrival.
      "State your business woman, else remove yourself from my
    presence."
      Nabooru spun herself around, coming face to face with a
    towering figure shrouded in the darkest of cloth. Startled,
    but not completely caught off guard, she uttered her request.
      "I seek your aid old one," Nabooru fell to her knees.
      "My aid?" the man's tone was callous and hollow, "Or Council's
    aid?"
      The young sage answered promptly, "Your aid, Star Killer."
      Greylorn's face did not show the slightest emotion as he
    said, "That was another time, another place. Call me not by the
    name chosen for me by those who conquer."
      Nabooru dipped her head, "Forgive me, but I know of no other
    name by which to address you."
      The cloaked man seemed to dwell on her words for a moment before
    he replied, "Then you may call me what you wish."
      She lowered her head further, nearly touching the ground.
      "State your business woman," Greylorn took a drag of his sickly
    think reed and blew out a stream of chalk white smoke.
      "I seek vengeance mighty Star Killer," Nabooru phrased her words
    with care, "But against a man."
      The dark man only blew a stream of smoke in her direction and
    did not acknowledge her tantrum.
      She pulled off her coif and face shawl, "Will you grant me this -
    this respite?"
      "And what do you intend to offer in return?" the man paused
    briefly, then, "Provided I accept?"
      Nabooru's face flinched for only a moment. She had come with
    the knowledge she would be required to bargain with those who
    shaped cosmic affairs. The sage had steeled herself for this
    moment already.
      "My eternal servitiude," Nabooru paused, then decided to press
    her case, "To the Council, but to you foremost."
      The cloaked man did not reply immediately; instead he made an
    effort to prolong the burning of his dark reed with short, shallow
    drags. Nabooru stood by patiently as she watched him savour the
    last wisps of the acrid smoke that swirled about his form.
      When he finally spoke, his voice was hollow, and lacking emotion.
      "Who is the target of your attention, little one?"
      "It is the Lord of the Wastes," Nabooru replied calmly, "The
    one who calls himself 'Ganondorf Dragmyre'."
      "I see. And his crime against you?"
      The sage's eyes, hard as they were, could not conceal the anguish
    within as she spoke.
      "Genocide."
      The man levelled his cold, dead gaze at the slim woman. In spite
    of her divine nature, Nabooru was trembling with silent rage. The
    stranger pointed his burnt reed at her quaking form.
      "Yet you still live."
      Nabooru hesitated, expecting more. The reply became obvious when
    the man turned away to tend to another stone panel.
      "You do not accept then?" she found her hands curling into fists.
      "No."
      "Coward," she hissed the word before she could stop herself.
      The blue-eyed man half turned in her direction, "Such blind
    determination. You would do well in learning the truth behind your
    tribe's misery."
      "I know the cause," Nabooru's eyes thinned appreciably, "And it
    is one of my fallen kin."
      "If you take that as fact, then dispose of your bretheren yourself."
      "If it were so easy, do you not think I would have slew him myself?"
      "If it were so easy," the cloaked stranger gave her a dry chuckle,
    "As powerful as you and your compatriots are, you are not invincible;
    nor should I stress, is this 'Dragmyre'."
      "What good are your words, if we cannot even land a blow?" Nabooru
    scoffed, "Had the Circle of Sages been able, we would have destroyed
    him long ago."
      "A good thing you did not."
      "You aim to provoke me?" Nabooru said in defiance, "I will not be
    drawn to your lies."
      "Oh how little do you know of the cosmos, little one," the stranger
    rasped coldly, "Even the man you seek to destroy knows more than you,
    and yet, his knowledge is infinitesimal compared to what exists --"
      He turned to face her, "-- and what does not."
      "Then tell me," the sage snorted, "Tell me what plans you have for
    us, for our world."
      "I cannot," the reply was simple.
      "Spin your lies elsewhere, and to another more naive," Nabooru
    turned to leave, "I've enough of you."
      "Go then, child," the stranger's words were crowded by the din of
    the distortion that formed.
      As the young sage stepped into the ripple to depart, the man
    uttered his final words, "And may you believe what you wish."
    
    ************************************************************
    
      Hmph, she's not back, he sighed to himself. Link let the 
    bundle of hay drop on the cobbled ground. He pushed aside 
    the cheese cases and other stuff on the cart-bed before he 
    hauled up the load he just dropped.
      "What a day," he let a satisfied sigh. He was elated he 
    didn't have to do this for another two days. He hated the
    hay run. Sure they were lighter than the milk jugs and 
    cheese cases, but he absolutely detested the itchiness 
    brought on when the loose fluff flew into his shirt. Link 
    leaned rather dejectedly against the wagon and rubbed his 
    sides.
      There, it's starting, he soured. Hopefully, Malon'll let 
    me off to go fishing afterwards. Despite her cold, she had
    accompanied him to work up a sweat.
      'It shudde be good for me,' she had sniffed and clambered
    on the cart with him.
      Link stood and stretched for a moment before his eyes fell 
    to a scrap of paper nailed to the side boards of the cart.
      What in the world, he wondered. I didn't see this earlier.
      He held it up and read it: "Come to the Temple, beloved."
      "Aw shit," Link was aggravated enough to say it aloud.
      He lowered his arm, wanting the passing wind to take the 
    note away but not before he felt his anger rise.
      What the hell do they want now?
      Aren't they done with me? Link eyed the note again and 
    sucked in a breath.
      Beloved.
      Only one of the coven called him by that, he gritted his
    teeth. Perhaps last night's meeting was only a prelude of
    things to come.
      Seeing his wife had not yet returned, he decided to risk 
    it and get this over with. It was better than having one of 
    them come unexpectedly to the house again.
    
    ************************************************************
    
      The temple's doors stood wide apart, bidding the scrawny 
    young man to enter. Link was careful now. He took measured 
    steps to be sure he wouldn't be tricked into doing anything 
    foolish like last time. Especially not with that witch 
    Saria.
      He stopped just short of the altar, not willing to go any 
    further. They were here. He could feel it in his bones.
      Drawing a deep breath, and what remained of his bravery, 
    he called out, "What do you want?!"
      When no one answered, Link tried once more to draw out his 
    tormentors.
      "I've done what you asked, now leave me in peace!"
      "If things were indeed that simple brother, you need not 
    be here," a low rumbling snapped him around.
      "Wh-what are you?" Link stood aghast at the creature 
    before him.
      "Do you not recognize me brother?" the large thing 
    gestured with its brutish hands.
      "Should I?" the young man said with some fear, "Were you a 
    friend or foe?"
      "A bond brother," the man-beast bared its teeth.
      Link felt his knees weaken. To fight this brute was not an 
    appetizing thought.
      "Darunia," the creature introduced itself. It wore a 
    simple cloak of burgundy, shrouding all its features except 
    the head. Link thanked the Three for such small favours 
    and stepped forth cautiously.
      "So it was you who wrote me?" he asked.
      "Aye."
      "B-but it said 'beloved'," he cringed at the thought.
      "Ah that," Darunia let out a low chuckle, "It was at her 
    behest that I speak to you about your -- duties. Ruto's 
    feelings for you are well known by all."
      Link relaxed as the earthen skinned hulk elaborated.
      "As is yours for her."
      "I've a wife," the Hylian said, as if it explained all.
      "Ah, Malon," it hung its enormous head then murmured just 
    barely audible, "Pity."
      "What did you say?"
      Darunia's eyes gazed at him levelly, "'Tis nothing."
      "If it's nothing," Link felt his patience tested, "Then 
    why'd do you ask me here?"
      "I shall be blunt; all is not well."
      "How do you mean? I've done as Ruto asked --"
      "Such matters," Darunia corrected, "are not simple."
      Link sagged, "Now what? Are you telling me I've got more 
    to do for you? Why? Why me? Don't you all have the power to 
    do anything besides making a man miserable?"
      "Take heart brother," Darunia said quietly and knelt 
    beside him, "It was your sworn duty to do as we see fit."
      "Well, I don't want to anymore," Link looked up with 
    defiance, "Ask someone else to be your lackey."
      "The choice," the big creature shook its head, "Is not 
    yours."
      "You can't make me."
      "Aye, I know," Darunia stood, "But in the end, you will do 
    the right thing. 'Tis your nature."
      "Then you're here to convince me otherwise? Is that it?"
      "Aye."
      "Sorry," Link turned to leave when the creature's rumbling 
    voice called to him.
      "Take this at least."
      "I don't want any gifts," Link waved without looking back, 
    "Leave me alone."
      The temple's doors slammed with such force, he let out a 
    high pitched womanly shriek.
      "Wh-what are doing?" he shouted, "You could've killed 
    me!!"
      "I grow tired of you," Darunia drew a shiny sword from the 
    depths of his cloak, "And your cowardice -- 'brother'."
      "If you do not wish to discharge your duty, so be it," the 
    beast snarled, "I've not the will to see this kingdom, this 
    world die for your lack of spirit."
      The young man cowered as he watched the creature advance 
    at him.
      "Take it," Darunia threw the blade to the ground and 
    turned away in disgust, "When time comes for you to wield 
    it, I pray to the Three that you can, coward."
      The hulk vanished in a furious ball of red light, leaving 
    Link alone and scared in the empty temple. It took him 
    several minutes before he could feel his legs again. He 
    stood and pushed against the huge doors. The rotting timbers 
    let light and sounds through, but with the temple's 
    remoteness, it seemed unlikely anyone would hear his calls 
    for help for days.
      Damn my curiosity, Link looked around for something to 
    break the door with. His eyes fell to the sword on the 
    ground.
      I hope it's strong enough, Link eagerly clapsed the handle 
    and lifted.
      "Whoa," he almost tripped and fell over, amazed that it 
    the weapon was so light.
      It was incredible; he expected a sword to have weighed 
    more. It was as if he was wielding a stylus and no more.
      Link let out a low whistle as he brandished the blade like 
    a cocky youth.
      "Yah, yah, yah!" he stabbed an invisble foe.
      Hmph, I wager maybe now we can really fool around and I 
    could look like a real knight, he thought of Malon and their 
    antics.
      "Hah, what a thought," he said as he made a half hearted 
    swing at the door that blocked his way.
      It thunked dully in the wood.
      Damn, Link held it with two hands and swung it against 
    where the wood was weakest.
      WHACK! WHACK!! WHACK!!!
      A few more chops, he grimaced. And I'll be out of this 
    death trap. At least this beat hauling hay.
      Or being trapped in this derelict forever.
      The sun shone in brightly from the hole in the doorway as 
    Link made his escape. His task done, he was about to fling 
    the sword back into the mess it made when he stopped.
      Now that he saw it in bright light, the sword *was* 
    beautiful. A bright sheen covered it from its gem encrusted 
    hilt to its cold pressed gold serpentine design on its sharp 
    tip.
      "Fit for the King," Link marvelled as his fingers brushed 
    over the red and green gems embedded in the hilt's lacework 
    grip.
      The young man had to fight to keep his hands from dropping 
    it as he gazed at it with silent awe.
      Hmm, what's this? An odd mark graced the sword where the 
    quillons met the blade. Three triangles were clustered in a 
    similar formation. Each shape touched its fellows at 
    adjacent corners. Turning it over, Link found that the mark 
    was on both sides of the blade.
      Interesting, the young man tugged his ear thoughtfully.
      I've seen this symbol before.
      Then again, he shook his head to clear it. Maybe I 
    haven't.
      Who cares?
      Certainly not me, he was at least sure of that.
      "Hmph," Link waved the sword thrice, admiring the way 
    sunlight gleamed off its polished blade.
      In any case, I think I'll keep this for a while, he 
    thought. Yeah that's it.
      Perhaps I could even sell it to a guard in need of a sword.
    Surely the blade is magical to say the least; no weapon could
    be so light and yet so sturdy. And I can sure use the money,
    Link smiled at his fortune.
      Maybe I'll find something Malon will like this time.
      He took off his coat and wrapped the sword with it, being 
    careful not to cut up his clothing. Link whistled jovially 
    as he made his way back to the cart, the bundle under his 
    arm.
      What a fool this Darunia is, Link thought. He can't make 
    me do what I don't want. My part is done. Ruto had her way 
    with me and that's it. It's all over.
      "They can prattle all they want but they'll not trick me 
    again," he murmured as he stepped back on the path back to 
    town.
      Malon was still absent when he got back to the cart. He
    slipped the sword underneath the cart's front bench and
    away from her prying eyes. Link had the sword in his coat
    and was back in his seat long before Malon returned to the
    milk cart.
    
    ************************************************************
    
      The setting sun again covered the veldt in a blood red wash;
    the sky too, was alight with its flaming hue. And what objects
    dotted the landscape outside the gleaming white fortress cast
    its dark shadow on the plains: the trees, the rocks, the tiny
    little things scurrying about on the ground to make ends meet.
      The people.
      Better yet, her people.
      Her subjects.
      The blood-red colour of the veldt harkened back to the times
    when things were not so peaceful, when force of arms achieved
    what politics and manipulation could not.
      Zelda's lips twitched as she removed herself from the window.
      "As if things have changed," she murmured.
      If Her Majesty, the late Queen (and her birth mother) had
    taught the princess but one thing, it was princely wealth and
    well versed spiel did not always guarantee one's ends would be
    achieved.
      But it would help, and it always would.
      It helped too, if one knew what to expect.
      Zelda smiled thinly as she levelled her gaze at the door.
      Soon.
      "Very soon," the princess looked around to make sure all
    was prepared.
      The room was small for one of noble birth, yet extraordinarily
    opulent. The place was originally used by the castle's previous
    ruler -- deposed by her father in a classic case of nonconsensual
    defenestration -- as an observatory of sorts. After the abrupt
    change of rulership, more pressing matters came to fore and the
    space was left alone, to be done as the royal family saw fit.
      Now with the Queen gone and the King in advanced age, it was up
    to Princess Zelda to determine what use, if any, was perscribed to
    the room.
      So she chose to make it into her private chamber. At first it was
    only a place of study, but soon, she found it was much more agreeable
    and convenient to live and work there as well. Small but lavishly
    furnished, the room measured no more than thirty feet square. Large
    enough to live and store her most precious belongings, but small
    enough to evoke a sense of livability in an otherwise large castle.
      An ornate bed stood to one side, along with a sturdy, dark-wooded
    desk which sat beside it. Several trinkets, some scrolls and open
    books lay by a small decanter of wine on the desk's surface. The
    adjacent wall had a chest underneath a window and two closets to
    either side. All were neatly shuttered and their contents locked
    from prying eyes.
      The opposite wall had several book shelves filled to the limit
    with old books, pamphlets, and rolled up scrolls. A pair of goblets
    on a jewelled platter sat amidst one end of a half-filled shelf.
      The most distinguishing things though, were the large openings on
    the slanted roof; two rectilinear apetures, each fitted with a sheet
    of glass allowing light in but keeping unwanted elements -- and
    intruders -- out. It gave Zelda an excellent place to read during
    the day and allowed her to marvel at the stars late at night. Large
    sheets of white linen were arrayed under the skylights to retard
    the sun's ever-present glare, and it gave the room a strong
    diffused light and filled it with an agreeable warmth.
      Zelda went over to the book shelf and picked up a goblet in her
    slender hand.
      A drink, to steady one's nerves, she thought. But not too much;
    I'll need my wits for what will come shortly.
      The princess poured herself half a cupful of liqueur and sipped
    it, slowly.
      Calmed, she put on her best smile and turned around to face the
    door as the knob jiggled and turned.
      "Your Majesty," a firm tenor sounded, "Forgive my intrusion."
      "Kasuto," the elven-earred princess gestured, "What brings you
    by?"
      The newcomer was a splendid creature, a Zora dressed in a
    white toga and rubber-wood sandals. Its blue skin was stretched
    smoothly, flawlessly across its atheletic frame. With the fishtail
    extension from the head and the lack of dark blue spots, the Zora
    was distinctly male. Unlike the females of his species, Zora males
    did not have pronounced fin arrays but rather sets of retractable
    spikes filled with a poison unique to all their kind.
      Kasuto, bowed deeply, "Forgive me once more your Majesty. I
    have failed to prostrate myself in my haste to meet with you."
      "Nonsense," Zelda deliberately took a seat at the edge of her
    desk, "You are my father's most trusted advisor and my most
    ardent tutor. You may come and speak freely with me as you wish."
      "Thank you Your Majesty," the fish-man stood at attention, "I
    was scrying for oddities in heaven and earth for those things you
    have predicted. It is with great concern that I deliver my
    findings."
      He paused as the princess set her cup down, "Go on."
      "As you have forseen," Kasuto said keenly, "I saw much horrors
    in the lands and kingdoms which border Hyrule."
      "I see."
      "It is as you saw -- death, misery, and much suffering. I
    believe the Kokiri ---"
      "They will send an emissary within the month," Zelda cut in,
    "If not, we shall always entertain our smaller allies and visit
    them. Now, our visitors? What of them?"
      The Zora tilted his head slightly, "They are -- strange to
    say the least. I cannot make much of their speech."
      "I need not for them to address anyone," the slender woman
    permitted herself a smile, "Now what of their ability?"
      "They are fit," Kasuto said, "They seem more than ideal for
    what you require."
      "Good," Zelda nodded, "Now what of the Eye?"
      "It is where we have always suspected it to be, your Majesty."
      The princess dipped her head gravely as Kasuto went on.
      "But the place where it resides is another matter."
      "Oh?" she looked at him a bit worried, "How so?"
      The Zora's eyes returned her gaze, "The labyrinth that onced
    housed this treasure has -- moved."
      "Moved?" Zelda's voice was incredulous, "How?"
      "It is difficult to explain Your Majesty," Kasuto began, "But --"
      "Then I do not require one," she cut him off, "Do you know
    where the Eye is now?"
      "Yes."
      "And do you know whether it will --" Zelda's lips curled into
    a spiteful scowl, "'move' again?"
      "There is that possibility," Kasuto replied, "But to gather
    the energies needed to move an entire dungeon is great indeed.
    It seems logical that the situation will not arise for a while."
      The lithe young princess was white-faced with anger, "How long
    do we have?"
      The Zora closed his eyes briefly, "At best eighty days by my
    calculations."
      "And at worst?"
      It was Kasuto's turn to scowl, "Six days. Perhaps even sooner."
      "Then we must prepare," Zelda said with determination, "Now."
      "At once, Your Majesty," the creature bowed and left the room.
    
    ============================================================
    ============================================================
    
    
      Next Time?.... Brave New World
    
      Contact: Maximillian Zhang <grey228@hotmail.com>
    
    
    ============================================================
    ============================================================


End file.
